I'm Back As You Wanted Oh Really?
by HairoM
Summary: Naruto Begins to accept the fact that Sasuke's not coming back. He meets Haruko and helps her and they begin to be friends. But then comes that morning when Naruto finds a certain Uchiha in his bed and everything is turning upside down.
1. Nearly 5 Years Later and ch1

my first fic ever! so yeah it's a bit lame...

**4 and half years later:**

He found it relaxing, just sitting on the roof and watching the clouds as they move and form different shapes. Sometimes he could see a face, a long lost face that he longed to see again, but it was only sometimes. How many years have passed? Oh yeah… nearly five. Almost five years since Sasuke left and nothing has changed. Only the pain grew stronger. He didn't like to think about Sasuke because it meant being in pain. The thought of Sasuke always made his heart ache horribly. It was unbearable so he preferred to watch the clouds and try to find funny shapes. But unfortunately Sasuke always sneaked into his mind and made Naruto want to scream in desperation and torment.

He hated Sasuke for leaving the village.

He hated Sasuke for his smirks.

He hated Sasuke for his beautiful black eyes.

He hated Sasuke for his being so indifferent.

He hated Sasuke for always calling him "dobe" or "usuratonkachi".

He hated Sasuke for being such an idiot.

He hated him but loved him.

In fact, he hated Sasuke because he loved him so much and Sasuke didn't return his feelings. He didn't love Naruto. Otherwise he wouldn't have run away from Konoha. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

Nearly five years…

Suddenly, he got up to his feet and stretched his body. He was almost eighteen but today he felt like he was eighty. Maybe it was all because he was so depressed and tired. Anyway he has to go see Tsunade baa-chan. maybe she'll have some missions to distract his mind from Sasuke. He jumped over the rooftops of the houses and made his way to the Hokage's tower.

"Just the one I've wanted to see," said Tsunade as Naruto entered through the open window. She smirked at him and let him sit on the chair at the other side of her desk.

"Do you have any missions?"

"Still thinking about him?" she asked with a sigh. "Naruto, you really should forget about him. He's never gonna come back".

"I know," was his sorrowful answer. "You don't have to remind me again". Tsunade smiled a soft sad smile and said: "you really love him, don't you?" Naruto didn't have to answer. She already knew it. "But you really must stop thinking about him, it's not healthy! Look at you! You've lost weight and you look so pale! I heard you don't show up at Ichiraku's as often as you used to". She yelled at him. Geez, that boy is so stubborn! At this rate he'll die after a few more years. She likes the kid, she really does. She hates to see him suffer like this. Damn that Sasuke! If she ever sees him again she'll kill him herself!

"Here, eat some cookies. Shizune baked them". She offered him a plate full of cookies. Naruto took one but didn't eat it. "Do you have a mission for me? My landlord keeps bothering me about the rent".

"I got one but it's too much easy". She said and gave him the papers.

"It's fine. Anything will do right now". He said and he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto? Forget him!"

Naruto closed the door. Baa-chan doesn't understand. Nobody does. He can never forget Sasuke. He'll never be able to do so. He had a feeling that the pain would grow even stronger if he was to forget Sasuke and his feelings for him. And besides, he didn't want to forget him. Not even a bit because he loved Sasuke.

But lately, everybody seems to tell him to forget Sasuke. Neji would shake his head and say "you're being obsessed Naruto". Shikamaru would sigh and say: "stop thinking about such a troublesome guy". And Sakura would just give him a sad smile and say: "they're right Naruto. Even I gave up".

But Naruto just couldn't do it. Forget Sasuke that is. So whenever the thoughts about him were too much to take he would go to the Hokage and ask if there were missions he could do.

Naruto wore his hitai-ate and took his leave. His mission: to find a lost six years old girl and return her to her parents. It seemed that she used to run away often but never for too long like this time.

'Why do I always have to deal with this sort of people?' he thought bitterly as he made his way to the village, thinking (again) of Sasuke.

The village wasn't a small one but it wasn't too big. And Naruto couldn't help but wonder how the heck did a girl get lost here? She sure didn't want to be found.

"Thank you so much!" her mother cried in relief. Naruto gave her a soft smile.

"Don't thank me now," he said and went to look for the girl.

Although it was a small one, the village had many good hiding places and he decided it be good to start with the Hokage Monuments. And so he did.

Luckily, the girl was exactly there, sitting on the Yondaime's head.

"Haruko", he called to her and she turned with surprise.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki," she stated after she saw his. He didn't ask how she knew that because the whole village knew who he was. After all, how couldn't they not know who is the kyuubi's vessel?

He approached her and asked for permission to sit beside her. She shrugged at him and didn't say a thing.

"So, what's your story?" he asked, not really caring.

"None of your business monster," she replied rudely.

"You're right", he said, already used to the cursing and swearing. "I don't give a shit about your problem and it's none of my business". She stared at him with wide eyes. Obviously she didn't expect such an answer.

"Aren't you supposed to act nice and try to convince me to go back home?" she asked wonderingly.

"No. I'm just supposed to bring you back home. Nobody noted how it should be done", he smirked. There was a silent moment and then he added, more softly though: "But they say it helps when you share your feelings with others" he looked at her. "I thought you might want to try".

The girl didn't say a word and Naruto just waited. He can wait, it won't take too long. Meanwhile he glanced at the little girl. She was actually very cute with her big green eyes and softly curled black hair. He thought she reminded him of someone.

Suddenly she spoke: "She doesn't care." She said in a trembling voice. Naruto didn't respond.

"She doesn't care that it's my big dream and goal in life. She thinks it's too dangerous for a girl like me to be a shinobi. But I wanna be a shinobi!! I wanna fight and protect my village! Why can't she accept this? It's not like I'm the only girl that wants to be a shinoby! Almost every team includes a girl. Even the Godaime is a WOMAN!!" she took a short pause to breathe. "So what if I'm only six years old! It's not like I'll stay like this forever! And so what if I tend to get sick too often? I can cope! I'm not weak!!" and she burst into tears of desperation. Naruto was silent. He didn't know what he should say to comfort the girl. She seemed to be a smart girl despite her young age and he was afraid he might say something that would only make her cry even more. At last he said: "I think I can understand your mother in a way. Since I don't have parents I don't exactly know how parents act and feel. But when I think of it, like now, I'd say I can somehow understand why your mother acts the way she does. If I was a parent I think I might do the same thing. You wanna know why?" Haruko nodded in silence.

"Well, probably because I'd care for my child. I wouldn't want her to get hurt or something and I'd want to protect her from any evil in the world".

"But can't you understand me?" she asked, once again on the edge of tears.

"I do", Naruto replied. "That's why I'm telling you to believe in yourself and not to give up. Your mother may be right, but you are also right. I don't really know if I can help you but I can tell you this: don't ever give up on your dreams and value the life.

And besides that, if you want to ask me something or call me monster again you can always look for me here or at the Hokage's". He laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry I called you a monster," she said, really regretting it.

"It's fine. I'm pretty much used to it," he said. "Anyway, I think you should try to understand your mom and go back home".

The girl nodded and got up to her feet. Naruto did the same and was about to leave when the girl suddenly seized his hand and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I am really sorry for calling you a monster, really…" she said, almost crying again. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit warmer and happy. This little girl…she did so much more for him in only a few minutes than any of the other people in Konoha ever did. He was truly grateful for that. He knelt down so he could look her in the eyes and wiped away the tears that began to roll down her pretty cheeks.

"You truly regret your words? Then it's settled. It's ok Haruko. I don't mind now, since we've become friends, right?" the girl nodded, enthusiast.

"Umm…can I really… come to visit you?" she asked, shyly. Naruto gave her a soft smile. "Sure you can! Anytime you'd like to. I think it'll help us both…"

**1.**

"Naruto nii-san!!" he was greeted with a happy cry and a loving hug.

"Hello to you too Haru-chan," he replied and gave the girl hug.

Two months have passed since the day he met Haruko and he came to like the little girl. After he told her she can visit him anytime, the girl actually did so. Well, almost any time. She used to pop up from nowhere and fill his small apartment with laughter and pure innocence and make him laugh along with her. She would follow him wherever he went (when she wasn't at school) and tell him stories about her dreams and ambitions (her ambitions were small but after all she was a small kid) and about her daily life. Naruto learned that she was very talented and that she could draw very well (for a six years old girl). She loved sweets and loved summer of all seasons.

Haruko came to visit him almost every day after school and they would spend the time together until it got dark.

That day when Naruto came to pick up Haruko was her birthday and he promised her he would take her to the park.

"Naruto-kun, I am so thankful for what you're doing. Haruko is so happy since you came!" Akane, her mother, said, smiling happily at him.

"I am thankful to her," he said. The woman smiled at him softly. She didn't hate this boy, not at all. And if there was hatred in her heart towards him it sure had gone after he made her daughter this happy. No, she didn't hate the kyuubi vessel, not at all. She still remembered the Yondaime's words. This boy is a hero. But she was the only one who remembered.

"Naruto-kun, don't give up," she said affectionately. Naruto's head jerked up in surprise, his bright blue eyes looking at her unbelievingly.

"Maybe you think that everybody in this village hates you. But it's not quite true. There are people who care for you and love you sincerely. You only need to look".

"Nee-san…because of people like you I am able to go on. I am able to keep my sanity because there are people who are good enough to give me a smile in this hell I live in". Akane hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Naruto watched her, shocked, and then, slowly, a tear fell down from his eye and after that another one and another one. He wiped his tears and smiled.

"Now, I don't think a shinobi should cry like this," he laughed.

"No. a shinobi should know that there are times when it's needed to cry", Akane said.

"Now go on already or Haruko is going to get pissed". Naruto gave her a last smile and he and Haruko left the house.

Akane watched them as they got farther and sighed. Naruto was such a good boy. Why couldn't anyone see that?

"See you tomorrow Haru-chan!"

"Goodbye Naruto nii-san!!"

Naruto waved, smiling, and made his way back to his apartment. The sun was already setting and he needed to take a shower.

It's been a nice day and he had fun at the park with Haruko. They bought ice-creams and sailed a pedal boat and watched as a street performer did some tricks and stunts. Haruko was really happy and because of that Naruto was happy too. He wanted to see the little girl smile more often because from what he had learned from Akane, Haruko used to be very sad and didn't smile at all. So Naruto made it his mission to make her laugh and be happy.

But Haruko's presence also helped him. How? Well because of Haruko he was able to forget about Sasuke and not be in pain because of that. He began to be his old self again, with a wide grin and laughing blue eyes. Being with Haruko made him forget that he was actually sad and in pain and Naruto longed for the moments when he'll be with Haruko again, because when he was left alone, all the memories came back to him and brought the pain back along with them. And Naruto feared the memories. He feared the emotions that he locked away inside his heart. He didn't want to be hurt again.

He stood in front of his apartment door for a moment before pulling out the key and opening it.

His apartment was small but it was enough for him. There was a small sofa and a coffee table and a TV. Naruto took off his shoes and went straight to the shower.

After having a long nice and hot shower he put on his pajama and prepared himself a cup of instant ramen.

"I need a new supply of this…" he mumbled to himself before climbing up to the roof. This was one of his favorite places to sit and watch the village and Naruto used to sit up there almost every night and watch the lights of the village while eating his ramen.

He watched as the stars shone brightly upon the small village and smiled to himself. This was his home. No matter how much he suffered from the villagers, he always saw this place as his home. No matter how cruel life was to him, he loved his life in Konoha and was grateful for it. He loved this village, truly loved it. And that's why he wanted to protect it from any evil. That's why he's here right now and not out there chasing after Sasuke. Well, that wasn't actually the only reason. The other reasons were the fact that Sasuke didn't feel the same way about him and the very high odds that Sasuke would hate him if he'd try to drag him back to Konoha. Yes, Naruto finally understood that one can't force another to do something they don't want to. And Sasuke doesn't want to come back. Naruto understood him, though. After all, there was nothing left for Sasuke in this place he once used to call home.

Naruto sighed deeply and finished his cup of ramen. After that he went back inside and got prepared to go to sleep.

The air was cooler that night and he decided it'd be a good thing to close his bedroom window. He didn't want to get a cold or something nastier. He had to be strong. So he closed the window and went to sleep.

He had the weirdest dream about Sasuke. It was almost real and Naruto was afraid to wake up. Sasuke was back, in his dream, and he meant to stay. And although Naruto didn't want to wake up, morning did arrive and the annoying sound of the ringing phone forced him to open his eyes. '…the hell? Who's calling so early in the morning?' was his first thought before he reached out a hand to pick up the phone.

"Hel-yawn-lo…?" somehow it felt cold in the tiny room.

"Naruto-kun? It's Akane. I'm sorry I'm bothering you so early in the morning but I just want to remind you that it's Haru-chan's first day at the Academy and she'd be very glad if you'll go with her".

"Uh...ummm sure nee-san. So Haru Chan will be waiting for me?" But his bed felt really warm and cozy. Strange… he was sure he locked the window last night.

"Good than I'll tell her. See you later Naruto-kun!" and she hanged up.

"Ok Haru-chan…it's time to escort you…" he mumbled to himself and tried to get up. Something much unexpected stopped him. In fact, it was a much unexpected hand and it pulled him back down to bed.

At first Naruto was confused so he tried to get up once more and, surprisingly, it happened again.

"What the…?" he turned around, very confused and lost his words. There, in his bed, right beside him was a sleeping person and that person held Naruto's waist possessively. The first thing Naruto did was blush. The second thing was panic.

'Who is this girl?' 'Did something happen last night?' 'Did I get drunk?' who the hell is she?' 'What am I gonna do?!'

'Ok Naruto. Get a hold of yourself! You didn't drink and you didn't let her in! Now just tell her nicely that this is your house and that she should leave!' with that thought in his mind He was about to pull off the blanket when a voice, painfully familiar, said: "Dobe, it's freaking cold. Go back to sleep…"

Naruto froze. There was no mistake…that voice belonged to a certain Uchiha Naruto knew very well. What the hell is going on?? This-this can't be Sasuke. For some reason, that thought frightened him. He hoped it was just another bad dream and that soon he'll wake up and that this not-supposed-to-be-Sasuke would be gone.

But it was real, apparently.

"S-Sasuke…?" he managed to whisper in a weak voice. The body beside him turned around and the pale face of Uchiha Sasuke was revealed.

"Hello Dobe". Was all he said before smirking one of his famous I'm-so-good-and-you're-not smirks. Naruto almost fell from his bed after that. This was truly Sasuke teme!

"W-What the hell are you doing here??"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to have a sleep!" was Sasuke's brilliant arrogant answer. Naruto got up quickly and tried to leave the room but a strong hand of an Uchiha stopped him again. Sasuke was sitting on his bed now, half naked and very tired looking.

"You're not going anywhere dobe". He said to the blond and gave him an irritated glare.

"WTF teme? Let go of me! Let go of me now! Teme!" but Sasuke only tightened his grip and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Usuratonkachi, shut up. I'm back as you wanted" he whispered to his ex-teammate's ear.


	2. How His Hell Begun ch2

second chapter. i've been working on this almost the whole night (coz my bro wouldn't give me the computer at any other time so i have to work at nights) so i apologize if it's a bit crappy --;  
i've found it quite difficult to work on a project and at the same time to try to write a fic but i've managed somehow. (hard work, only hard work...) anyway... the second chapter.

The air was a bit chilly we he had left his apartment with a hurry

The air was a bit chilly we he had left his apartment with a hurry. It was almost 8:00 am and Haruko was probably already waiting for him outside her house. He could almost see her smiling and jumping from anticipation and excitement.

Damn that bastard! Somehow Naruto had managed to escape from that bastard's grip and get dressed as fast as he could. He didn't care if Sasuke would be ok (that is if it truly was Sasuke) he just knew he must not see him. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure it was indeed Uchiha Sasuke, his ex-teammate, best friend and greatest rival.

Those were surely Sasuke's smirk and voice. Those were indeed Sasuke's hair and eyes. It was definitely Sasuke! The realization hit him, finally, and he stopped walking in the middle of the street.

…The hell!? Sasuke has finally come back! He's Back!

Naruto could feel something, a feeling that seemed like happiness, deep inside his heart but it was blocked by so many walls it merely felt like a tiny pinch in his chest. The walls he had built around his heart. Naruto remembered there was a time when these walls didn't exist. He could hardly remember how it used to feel like, though. The memory wasn't enough, he had to feel it again but god knows how hard it was to build those walls, to convince himself that Sasuke will never come back, to believe it. Naruto was sure he doesn't even want to remember how he felt before he had built up his walls. And just when he had thought it's not so hard after all, just when he had started to feel better and make it through the day without thinking of Sasuke, that bastard had to show up and claim that he's fucking back. Naruto just couldn't accept this, not at all, because everything will be ruined. Everything.

Naruto reached Haruko's house and smiled as the little girl waved at him impatiently.

"Ohaio Haru-chan!" he gave her a warm hug.

"Nii-san! Why are you so late!? I wanted to be the first to be at school!" she whined, disappointed.

"Gomen Haru-chan," he quickly apologized. "There was someone-…something…umm…happened…my room…" he stopped and blushed against his will. Haruko's eyes suddenly brightened up. "Nii-san, are you in love?" she asked, apparently innocently, and grinned. Naruto almost choked from his own saliva and hardly managed to calm down.

"What??" he almost yelled and blushed again, furiously. Haruko's smile got even wider. "So you _**are**_ in love!"

"Hmpf," he grabbed her hand and began to walk. "A girl your age shouldn't talk about such matters". He said and with that he managed to avoid her questions. Well, only for several minutes. Unfortunately he found out that Haruko was eager to hear his answers.

"Ne, nii-san, are you really in love?" she asked while they were walking.

"Why do you ask?" he asked and glanced at her. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Because okaa-san says love is really nice and it makes people happy," she said. "And she said nii-san is very sad. So I was thinking, maybe if you had love you'd be happy. Isn't it right?" once again Naruto was amazed by this little girl whom was only six but was much more mature. She seemed to think about almost every detail and at the same time she could see the whole picture.

"Haru-chan, not everything you want you get." He said, sounding more disappointed than he wanted. "Sure, I want love, who doesn't? But yet again there are people who can't have love, at least not _**some**_ kinds of love. But I am content with the love I get from you and your mother and from Iruka sensei and Tsunade baa-chan and Sakura-chan and everyone else. I'm not sad."

"Then why are you shaking nii-san? Why are you lying?" her voice was trembling itself and she looked at him with frowned eyebrows. He knew it. He just knew he's a bad liar but he didn't knew he was so horrible that even a six years old could see right through his lie!

"You're too smart for me Haru-chan," he chuckled softly. The girl wasn't distracted by that and she kept on glaring at him.

"Haru-chan," he said softly and pulled her closer to a hug. "Even if I tell you, you won't understand. I won't lie again. Yes, I am sad. In fact, I am very much sad." And he knew it was the truth. And somewhere deep down him he felt some sort of pain. He let out a deep sigh before continuing. "I never wanted this you know…I wanted a happy life. I wanted to love and to be loved. But life is cruel, koi. Love isn't fair. Life give and take and sometimes you just have to accept it." Naruto knew he was talking like a coward but that was how he felt. Those walls…what are they if not a result of fear and cowardice? He is a coward, sometimes.

"So don't be too sad ok? I'll make sure you get all the love you want."

"But nii-san! Mommy said that sometimes you have to be happy because if you're happy then the ones you love will be happy too! Isn't that right?" Haruko was determined.

Naruto sighed once again. "Yes it's true. That's why I want you to stop worrying about me and smile. Ok? 'cause if you won't smile I'll be very, very sad and I'd look like this," and he made a grumpy face that was so unlike him that it made Haruko laugh. "Now that's an improvement!" he smiled and removed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey look, we're here!" he added when he saw the academy building. Suddenly Haruko looked too small and too fragile. The smile that adorned her face just a moment ago was gone and replaced by anxiety. As if looking for safeness she hid behind Naruto and held his sleeve tightly. But one could say that Naruto was even more frightened, because he knew that soon he would have to leave Haruko and that meant his time to face Sasuke again was getting closer and closer.

"Hey Haru-chan, you're not afraid, are you?" he asked, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice.

"Maybe a little," she replied with the honesty of an innocent child.

"Yeah…I guess that's what happens even after you had prepared yourself for this moment" he said and wasn't sure who he was talking about. "Anyway, you need to get going. Or else your teacher will scold at me for making you be so late on your first day!" and with a smile he pulled his hand out of her grip. She was a brave girl and she was determined to show her big brother that she can handle herself well enough so she gave him a last kiss and turned to walk towards the entrance. She didn't look back even once until she was actually inside the building. Then she turned back to Naruto and with a last smile she disappeared inside the huge building.

That was one of the moment he feared the most. What is he to do now? What? Just what is he supposed to do with the unwanted Uchiha in his apartment??

'OK calm down Naruto. Don't panic. Don't panic.' Maybe by the time he gets back home Sasuke would be gone. Or maybe he'll soon wake up and find out it was only a dream. 'Who am I trying to fool?' Sasuke was real and his words were real.

"_Usuratonkachi, shut up. I'm back as you wanted_"

No. No. NO! This was not happening! Sasuke can't be back! Not when Naruto had started to finally be happy again! And all at once the memories and emotions he held back came back to him and he wanted to scream. Scream his lungs out and die, or just faint for a long time. But Haruko's bright smile made him realize that he was indeed acting like a coward. 'I'm a fucking coward, that's what' he cursed himself. He knew he would have to handle the Uchiha matter sooner or later but he just couldn't do it right now. He had to think. He had to talk to someone, anyone. So he went to look for a friend to talk to.

"What is it Naruto?" the Godaime's voiced thundered as Naruto sneaked into her office from the open window. "Can you at least come in like a normal person? Meaning, from the door?"

"No." was his answer.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that." She said. "So what did you want?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. He looked around him and spotted a framed picture that stood on the Hokage's desk. He reached it and held it in front of his face.

"Why do you keep this?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh this…" Tsunade took the photograph and smiled. "It's a souvenir, from when you were all small and so innocent". Naruto frowned but didn't say anything.

"What is it Naruto? Why did you come?" she saw him bite his lower lip before answering with a question of his own.

"Baa-chan, have you ever wanted something really badly but when you received it you didn't want it at all?"

Tsunade looked at him, obviously confused by his question.

"Well… I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Have you?"

"Naruto…I don't remember. What's wrong?" she was beginning to get worried. Naruto didn't seem like himself.

"I…I think I don't want it." He finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Don't want what?"

"I don't know. I just don't want it."

"Naruto, could you please tell me what the heck are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I think I'm a coward. No. I _**am**_ a coward. What am I talking about? After all it doesn't matter. Does it matter? I'm not sure. Ha-ha… it's not funny. Haha. Do you think it's funny, baa-chan? Yeah maybe it is. I need a mission immediately. Now!" he almost yelled at the poor Hokage who didn't seem to understand what was going on at all.

"Ok calm down Naruto. What is wrong? Tell me." But he was too confused himself and he only repeated himself: "I need a mission baa-chan. Please tell me you have one for me. Please. It doesn't matter what rank it is. It can even be rankles. Just…please," she couldn't resist those pleading eyes before her and had to sigh in defeat.

"Naruto, just what the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you were getting over this stuff!" she scolded him but he only said "I don't know. Maybe I'm getting crazy" and with that he left.

This was the moment he truly really feared. He was shaking slightly. It was the time to face Sasuke.

What a frightening meaning those words held! But Naruto promised himself he would do this. He would put an end to this nonsense. Yeah, he will. But a huge lump of anxiety was stuck up inside his throat and he found it hard to swallow. 'Ok. Just go inside and tell Sasuke he has to leave. You can do it. It's your house. Just tell him that he should go.' Naruto lifted a hand but stopped in mid-air. The house seemed very silent. He opened the door and went inside. Everything was as it should've been. He looked around but saw no sign of Sasuke. That's good. That's very good. Maybe it was a dream after all. But he didn't allow himself to be too happy. He checked the kitchen, the living room and his bedroom. No Sasuke. Good.

"Dobe, you're finally back." Too good to be true. Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing there in front him, looking very pissed.

"Umm…S-Sasuke…!" suddenly he couldn't find his voice and fear crawled through his veins. "Were you trying to avoid me usuratonkachi?" his voice was cold like his eyes.

"L-Listen teme…you c-can't stay here…!" Naruto tried to yell but his voice came out all shaky.

"Oh? Says who? You?!" on Sasuke's lips a smirk began to form. He began to approach the paralyzed Naruto.

"Y-Yeah! This is _**my**_ apartment for god's sake! You can't just burst in and decide you can live here like you own the place! You already have that mansion so go and live over there. Just DON'T bother me!" all of a sudden he found his voice back. Maybe it was Sasuke's arrogant smirk, maybe it was his so familiar voice. Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that he can talk again and he used that.

"It's too big for one person," said Sasuke. "And besides, I feel comfortable here. So I'm not leaving." He was so close now, his nose almost touching Naruto's. He smirked again when he saw Naruto blush.

"I hate you," Naruto hissed at him.

"I can deal with that. Since we hate each other I'm sure we'll be able to cope." And he turned away from the blond and left to watch the TV.

In his mind, Naruto knew he should be happy. _"Since we hate each other…"_ This means Sasuke won't bother him too much. He should be glad. But there was a tiny, little pinch in his heart that ached in protest. No! He wanted to say. It's not true! But his words were blocked by the walls again. His mind… his mind was glad. His mind thought it's convenient. His mind didn't care about his heart. And that's how his hell truly began.

Jeez, he felt like punching Sasuke's face.

hi again!  
Haruko's one of my favorite characters up untill now. (i may add new characters later). she's got black hair and beautifull green eyes. at first i tried to make her be more aggressive but changed my mind due to the fact that she tends to get sick very often. as a compensation i made her smart and very intelligent to her age. She's like a little sister to Naruto and she plays an important role in the story and in Naruto's life.


	3. SakuraChan's Tears

Ok, so here's the 3rd chapter of this fic. I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed my story\subscribed it to their alert list\ (or even) added it to their favorites. I wasn't expecting any of this coz, well, it's my first one and…well you get the point. There's something I've forgot to mention: I don't own NARUTO and its characters (obviously) but I do own this fiction's plot line and some of its characters.

OOOOOO

**Ch.3 Sakura-Chan's Tears. **

And again, it was the phone that forced him to open his eyes. At first he thought he was only dreaming (about Ichiraku calling him and announcing that they'd give him free ramen every weekend) but then the ringing got louder with each second that passed and finally he had realized that it was real.

For some reason he had quite a hard time to reach the phone.

"Hello?" he tried hard not to yawn. God it was hard.

"Naruto! What are you doing, still asleep? Get your lazy ass over here!" thundered the voice on the other side and Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"B-Baa chan?!"

"Of course it's me you gaki! Now get over here!"

"But-"

"NOW!!"

"Ok! Ok!" Tsunade was really scary at the mornings. He wondered what was so urgent. Why would she call me so early in the morning?

A pale hand made its way to his waist and embraced it possessively. Not again! He turned to face the one the hand belonged to and blushed. Sasuke looked at him through half open lids.

"Dobe, why are you awake at this hour?" he asked in a husky voice.

"None of your business. Now let go of me!" he tried to escape from the Uchiha's grip but was pulled back, even closer to the bastard than before. It made Naruto blush and tremble a little but he didn't give up and tried again. That was until Sasuke buried his face in the blonde's bare chest. Naruto could feel his steady breaths on his skin and his blush turned from a light pink to a crimson red.

"You smell like…peaches… dobe, you eat peaches…?" he murmured.

"W-What the hell are you talking about? Let me go teme!"

"Jeez Naruto it's fucking early! Go back to sleep!" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"I can't. I have to see the Hokage!" and he finally managed to escape from the bastard's grip.

Sasuke was sitting now and he rubbed his face with one hand and yawned.

"The baba hasn't retired yet? Jeez…" was Sasuke's reply before he fell back to the bed.

"Teme I don't know what you're trying to do but you gotta stop sleeping with me!"

"I don't feel like moving. I like this bed, not too soft and not too hard." Naruto couldn't find another way to convince Sasuke to move so he just sighed and left to get prepared. After a few minutes he left his apartment and made his way to the Hokage's tower. Thinking of the Hokage reminded him that he hasn't told her about Sasuke's return. He noted to himself he would do so.

Tsunade was standing at her office window when Naruto arrived. She looked tired.

"Good morning baa-chan. Is there something you want from me?" he asked cautiously, trying not to anger the tired Tsunade in front of him.

"Gaki," she turned to face him. "You know the summer festival is getting nearer, right?"

"Umm… yeah. Why?"

"I'm giving you a new mission. You are to escort and guard the heir of the Natsuhaku clan. He's about your age and he's going to come to the festival."

"Eh?? Baa-chan is this why you woke me up so early?"

"Yes. Because he is about to arrive any minute and your mission starts the moment he arrives. So you should go to the gates and wait for him."

"Ano… baa-chan, there is something I have to tell you," he said.

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is back."

Silence.

She looked at him with eyes wide from disbelief.

"Nani?!" she cried. "Since when do you know this and how?" she demanded answers.

"Since yesterday-"

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!" she was furious. "Naruto this is important! You should've informed me the moment you knew! How the heck do you know?"

"I found him in my apartment when I woke up…" he answered. Well that wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. He saw no need to get into the details.

"Oh god…ok Naruto here's what you're gonna do: after you meet the heir you go straight back to your house and you bring Sasuke to me. Get it?" he nodded.

"Good, go on now."

XXXXXX

"Ohaio Natsuhaku-san," Naruto bowed respectfully and took another glance at man in front him. He was indeed impressive and distinguished. His hair was black and tied in high ponytail. His eyes were brown and sharp and he wore a white expensive suit. To Naruto's surprise the man started to laugh.

"Oh no, you thought I'm Ichirou-sama? Hahaha no, no. I'm afraid I'm just his teacher," he chuckled. "My name is Hiroshi, nice to meet you…"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself, a little embarrassed.

"Ohaio Naruto-dono! You're probably our new guide and guard, right?" asked Hiroshi, still smiling. Naruto nodded.

"Good. Then, I'll introduce you to the true Natsuhaku Ichirou," said Hiroshi and gestured Naruto to follow him. Naruto was led to a red palanquin that was carried by four men and was guarded by eight guards. Hiroshi peeked into the palanquin and exchanged a few words with the person inside. After mere seconds the curtains were pulled aside and out stepped a girl. 'Now this is a bishojo!' thought Naruto when he saw the girl's face. Her hair reached her shoulders and its color was silver. Her eyes were brilliant gold and her skin was ivory white.

"Uzumaki-dono, meet Natsuhaku Ichirou. He is the true heir of the Natsuhaku clan."

"He??" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. This-this pretty face is a boy?! How is it possible? He'd never seen a boy so pretty! Wait, on a second thought…he did see but it was a very long time ago and that boy is already dead. Thinking of those days made him frown.

Hiroshi laughed. "Yeah that's the kind of reaction he gets when people find out he's a boy."

Ichirou gave Naruto a gentle smile and said: "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Natsuhaku san."

Hiroshi was the one to break the awkward silence that followed. "Ok. Now Naruto-dono will you take us the Hokage? We are supposed to meet her first before you take us to our resort."

"Oh yeah, sure!"

Ichirou gave Naruto a soft smile before re-entering the palanquin and closing the curtains. The four men lifted up the palanquin and followed Naruto who led them towards the Hokage tower. Hiroshi, who was now walking beside Naruto, asked: "So, since when have you become a shinobi?" Naruto shrugged and said: "Since I've graduated from the academy, I guess."

"And how long has it been since then?"

"Almost five years. Why do you ask?"

Hiroshi smiled and Naruto could see sadness carved on his face. He wondered why.

"My son was a warrior in the feudal lord's army," said Hiroshi.

Naruto didn't say anything and just kept on walking but he could imagine what the man had wanted to say but just couldn't do it. Naruto knew that pain prevented some people to talk while it made the other do the opposite. He himself belonged to the first group and he had a feeling that Hiroshi did too.

"We're here," he said to the men and stopped outside the big round building. Hiroshi nodded and once again peeked into the palanquin and opened the curtains so that the heir would be able to come out. Ichirou stepped outside after the four men had put the palanquin down and looked up to the building in front of him.

"Is this where the Hokage-sama live?" he asked, apparently very politely, but Naruto could sense the scorn in his words. He didn't say a word but only led them to the Hokage's office. He would deal with that Ichirou later. Not now. He didn't feel like doing it right now.

After both Hiroshi and Ichirou had entered the Hokage's office, Naruto had allowed himself to curse Ichirou and sit on a nearby bench. He told himself he shouldn't be too mad. After all, Ichirou was very polite and it could be that it was only his imagination. Against his will, his thoughts wandered to Sasuke whom was left alone in his apartment. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what he was doing and if he's ok. The image of Sasuke made him smile a little but then he caught himself and stopped. Why? Why is Sasuke back? Why did he say those words and were they real? Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke's words were real and that he was back only because that's what Naruto had always wanted. But his mind insisted that it was all a big fat lie, an illusion. A lie Sasuke had came up with in order to achieve something, but what? Naruto knew there was nothing left for Sasuke in the village. What is it that Sasuke wants so much that he even agrees to come back? Naruto just couldn't point it out, so he sat there, sighing and growling. And that's how Sakura had found him.

"Naruto!" her cry was loud, almost like Naruto's and she gave him a big smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a solo mission?" she asked and allowed herself to sit beside at him.

"I AM on a mission." Naruto replied.

"Oh… you mean the heir is already at the Hokage's office?" she sounded excited.

"Yeah…"

"Ne, how is he like?" she asked and her eyes were glimmering from anticipation and hope. He knew what she was thinking about. When Sakura gets that look it means she's thinking of some guys. In this case: Natsuhaku Ichirou. Naruto let out a snort.

"He's an ass and he looks like a girl!" he told her.

"It didn't prevent you from liking Haku, did it?" asked Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Haku wasn't an ass!" claimed Naruto and gave her another scowl.

"Oh c'mon I'm sure he's not that bad!" she said, still in dreamland. Naruto didn't answer. Again, he was thinking of Sasuke and growled.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked after watching Naruto scowl and growl for silent moment.

"Sakura-chan… Sasuke teme is back." He didn't expect her reaction, that's for sure. She hit him on the head and let out a nervous laughter.

"What are you saying Naruto? I told you to stop thinking about him! You should give up already!" she smiled.

"No, I'm not making this up!" he insisted. "He IS back, Sakura. He's back and he's in my house!"

Sakura didn't laugh anymore. She swallowed and looked at him, a look of disbelief and shock in her green eyes.

"You- you mean… for real?" she whispered. Naruto nodded. She didn't know what to say but her eyes closed and through her lashes Naruto could see something shiny, something bright and sparkling. Something he hasn't seen for a long, long time: Sakura-chan's tears.

XXXXXX

Naruto was standing in front of the wooden door of his apartment for a whole minute, trying to calm himself. Yeah right…! How the hell could he possibly calm down when he has to face Sasuke again?! He was done with the (asshole) heir for today and just like Tsunade ordered him, he went straight back home to bring Sasuke to her.

He was anxious, very anxious. 'Ok Naruto, be brave!' and with that he opened the door and stepped inside. After looking around for a moment he found Sasuke lying asleep on the sofa. His black hair was disheveled and his eyes were closed peacefully. For a moment Naruto just stared. Hell Sasuke was cute when asleep! He wasn't scowling or glaring, or just frowning. He was just asleep and his face was finally free from those actions it was almost surreal. Naruto couldn't help but stare. How can a person so cold and frightening look so calm and angelic? Maybe everybody was like that while asleep. Maybe the sleep pulls away the masks and walls. He touched Sasuke's nose with the edge of his finger. Sasuke rubbed the tip of his nose, still asleep. Naruto smirked and did it again. Sasuke scraped his nose. Naruto did it again and Sasuke turned his face away and buried it in one of the pillows on the sofa. Naruto chuckled and poked Sasuke's arm.

"What?!" asked a very pissed Uchiha and opened his eyes. When he saw Naruto, his face softened a bit and he asked in a more calm voice: "what do you want dobe?"

All at once, his fear was back. "Umm… the Hokage wants to see you… now…" he had managed to say. Sasuke got up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "You've told her I'm back?"

"Ugh… yeah…"

"Jeez… guess it's unavoidable."

They reached The Hokage's tower after several minutes and Naruto waited outside while Sasuke entered her office.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade greeted them and examined his state. He was in a very good shape (as expected from him) and his cold expression hasn't changed too much. He was much taller, though, taller than Naruto and herself, and probably taller than some other shinobies that were taller than him back then when he was still a young genin. How long has it been since then? Nearly five years. Yeah… nearly five years in which Naruto have suffered.

"What made you come back?" She asked. Her voice was hard and demanding. She wasn't going to show any weaknesses.

"Him." Was Sasuke's simple answer.

"Him?" Tsunade was confused. "You mean Naruto?"

"Hn."

"What kind of a sick joke is this, Sasuke?!" Ahh… she had said the name. Although she didn't get to know Uchiha Sasuke before he left, Naruto had told her about the both of them as teammates and she knew how much he meant to Naruto. That's why she was angry that Sasuke dared to say such a thing.

"I've come for him." Sasuke said again. "You don't believe me Hokage-sama." He wasn't asking, he was simply stating. An arrogant smirk was spreading on his face.

"Of course I don't!" she said. "Give me one good reason why I should not throw you out of my office right now!"

Sasuke leaned down to her and whispered a few words in her ear. The words he said made Tsunade shiver and she looked up at him, shocked.

"And you can say this with such an arrogant smile on your face??" she wondered, very shocked.

"Hokage-sama," said Sasuke. "I've long passed the time when one cares about it. I've reached the time when you start to accept it and live with it. Now the only thing I'm afraid of is what will be of Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Hokage-sama," Sasuke said and for a moment Tsunade could see an expression she has never seen on a person's face. It showed helplessness and fatigue and even despair. "I know He loves me." He said and added: "That dobe…" with a rare soft smile. His expression was now distant and weird but it was gone so fast, that Tsunade doubted it was even there from the first place.

"And…? Do you feel the same way about him?" she asked. Sasuke's face was emotionless when he said: "What I feel and what I say doesn't matter anymore. All you need to do is let me be and handle Naruto. After that you can-" but Sasuke's words were cut-off by a pink haired girl who burst into the room and at the sight of Sasuke gasped and said: "Sasuke…!" she was followed by a very irritated blonde who growled at the sight of Sasuke. But Sakura's tears made him stop. She was weeping now but was too afraid to touch Sasuke or to say something so she just stood there, helpless and lost, with her tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Umm…" she said at last after a long silence when nobody spoke or moved." It's- it's really good t-to have you b-back Sasuke-kun…" she tried desperately to fight back her tears and wiped them quickly. Naruto thought Sasuke would just "Hn" at her coldly, in fact everybody in the room thought that's what he'd do but Sasuke didn't. Sasuke smiled, a true small smile, and said: "Thank you Sakura."

OOOOOO

Ok that's it. The 3rd chapter is done. Hope you liked it. And again, I'm really grateful to those who reviewed my story etc. Thanx a lot!


	4. Let Me Stay ch4

Ok. I know it took me a long time to update but those who have read my profile should know why. Lots of things happened while I was trying to write this chapter and I got stuck at some point. This chapter I allowed myself to quote **spiralgal** and use something she wrote: _**"WHAT! NARUTO! Rejoice that he is back! Fling yourself at him! Be joyful!**__**"**_

And to **SoraStrife92:** I guess you're right. Sasuke wouldn't say Hokage-sama…sorry about that but I'm too lazy to change it… ehehe..

~just a stupid thing: today I went to my friend's class and pretended that I was her. The teacher (who doesn't teach me this year) saw me and didn't notice at all! He thought I was her despite the fact she was also present in the room! Lol…~

000000

Tsunade released them after she got to talk to Sasuke but before that she made sure that Naruto will always be by his side. "You are to take care of Uchiha Sasuke!" she informed him and before Naruto could even ask: 'why me?' he found himself outside of the Hokage's tower, walking down the street and that Uchiha Sasuke beside him. That was really bad in Naruto's opinion. Why? Because of his feelings. They became more confusing and more hurting and he didn't know how he could get out of that state. God he was so happy to have Sasuke back! Happy? No, he was much more than happy. He was unable to describe how much happiness he felt. But still, he was so terribly afraid. Of what? Even he himself didn't know. Maybe it was the fear that Sasuke would leave again after some time, but there was always that fear and it wouldn't let go of him. Why was this happening to him? Why didn't Sasuke come back earlier, before he settled down his feelings, before he convinced himself that he's not coming back? Naruto was lost. It was so hard to break the walls and he wasn't sure he wanted to even though his heart screamed for him to do so. Naruto just couldn't.

"Dobe are you ok?"

Naruto just nodded, too lost in thought to notice the look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke had no idea why Naruto acted so differently. Was it because of him? Sasuke knew Naruto loved him, oh he knew it quite well. How couldn't he? The blonde was horrible at acting and his beautiful blue eyes always reflected what he truly felt inside. Sasuke could only thank those eyes because thanks to them he didn't have to question himself if Naruto loved him or not, and even now, when the blonde was acting so strangely, Sasuke could still see the love in his eyes. But it annoyed him wasn't too happy to see him. It wasn't supposed to be like this and Sasuke just hated when things didn't go the way he planned. Before returning to Konoha he had made up his mind that he would live the rest of his life in the village, no matter what, and be with Naruto. He had to come back. But now, Naruto was so distant even though he was so close he could stretch out a hand and touch him.

"Why are you so mad usuratonkachi?" he asked. "Aren't you happy to see me again?" his sadness was covered by his arrogant smirk, but it was merely a mask, one he had used many times before. Before Naruto could answer they heard Rock Lee's voice.

"Sasuke-san!" they turned around to see the teenager running at full speed toward them. "So the rumors are true! I am very happy that you're back! Naruto is-"

"Shut up Lee!" Neji suddenly appeared right beside Lee and stopped the boy before he could finish.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he then turned to look at the black haired boy. "I never thought I'd see you here again."

"Hn." Came Sasuke's reply. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He exploded before he could stop himself. "Teme! Is that a way to greet someone?!" he was obviously very mad and Neji and Lee found it quite strange. Since Sasuke was back, isn't Naruto supposed to be happy? _'__WHAT! NARUTO! Rejoice that he is back! Fling yourself at him! Be joyful!__'_ they thought but didn't say a thing for the blonde seemed to be too depressed to listen.

"It's nice to see you again Neji, Lee." If Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke's lips move he would have thought that it was someone else who said those words but he _did _Sasuke's lips move and he knew it was Sasuke who spoke. The three boys stared at the Uchiha, too shocked to say anything. Uchiha Sasuke, acting nice? It didn't fit at all and was absolutely surreal.

"Happy now? Dobe, let's go." Sasuke seized Naruto's sleeve and pulled him away from the other boys. _'Yes I an happy'. _Naruto wanted to say but no words came out.

When they reached Naruto's apartment Sasuke released the blonde from his grip only to be hit by the latter's clenched fist which sent him flying across the room until he landed, luckily, on the sofa.

"Teme!" Naruto was making his way towards Sasuke and landed another hit and another and another one until he finally was too tired to land another one. "Why are you doing this Sasuke? What is your fucking problem?!"

Sasuke blinked. "So now it's _my _problem!"

"Hell it is teme! Stop this game-of-pretend right now or I hit your pretty face again!"

"So you do admit that you think I'm pretty," Naruto could almost hear the mock in his voice. His face was flushed in a deep, deep red and he immediately backed away. "I-that's… what are you saying stupid?!" he blushed even more when Sasuke gave him another smirk and pulled him into his strong embrace. He buried his face in the blonde's neck and inhaled.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like peaches?"

"Umm…yeah…hey! Stop it teme!" Naruto struggled to escape but Sasuke held him tight.

"Didn't you want to hit my _pretty_ face?" Naruto stopped, feeling too weak. His feelings…something began to crack inside of him and he didn't like the way it felt.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto was startled by Sasuke's soft voice when he whispered his name in such tenderness. "Please let me stay…" Naruto didn't know what exactly those words meant. Did Sasuke want to stay in the village? In his apartment? In his life? Naruto had no idea but he let him stay.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tremble and something warm and wet fell on his shirt.

"Why are you here Sasuke? What do you want?" he heard the blonde's surprisingly steady voice. He let out a deep sigh before looking into Naruto's eyes. Naruto was crying indeed. He still was.

"I can't explain it now. Not now… maybe when things become clearer." Naruto got up to his feet. So it wasn't because of him after all. How foolish of him to even hope that Sasuke really saw him as more than a friend. He almost laughed at his stupidity. _'It's ok.' _He tried to assure himself. _'Everything will be ok from now on, and even if I can't love Sasuke the way I do now, I can still have him as my best friend, right?' _He took a deep breath. "You've gotta stop sleeping in my bed!" he said. Sasuke refused. "I won't. I need to smell your scent when I sleep." once again his lips formed an arrogant smirk.

"Pervert!" Naruto blushed deeply and turned his face away. "Stop teasing me, it's not funny…" his voice was then merely a whisper but Sasuke could hear it. '_Jeez he doesn't believe me!'_

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door and Naruto was glad to get away from Sasuke.

T the door stood a smiling little Haruko.

"Haru-chan!" he was even gladder to see that it was Haruko. He opened his arms to let the girl jump into them and hug him tightly.

"Nii-chan you haven't come to visit me!" she frowned.

"I know, I'm really sorry about that. There was something-"

"Who's the chibi?" Both Naruto and Haruko jumped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"She's Haruko. Haruko this is Sasuke teme." Naruto introduced them to each other.

"Nii-chan," Haruko's voice was very serious. "Is he your lover?" Naruto almost choked. He tried to breathe and speak at the same therefore ended up choking for real. "W-what?"

Sasuke's eyes shone and at first he just chuckled as if he was trying very hard not laugh but in the end he couldn't help it and he burst out in laughter. Naruto watched him in amazement. Sasuke laughing. Never in his life had he seen such a sight. It was awkward yet nice. It was priceless and it actually made him look more human.

"Wow Haru-chan, you made him laugh…" Naruto was so shocked he had forgotten her embarrassing question. Haruko smiled, proud that she made the boy laugh, but she didn't forget. "So Sasuke-nii are you nii-chan's lover?" once again, Naruto choked.

"Well I guess you could say that, since he likes to sleep with me so much and says that I'm beautiful." Haruko squeaked in delight.

"What? Liar! I never said that!" Naruto blushed furiously.

"See Haru-chan, he's too shy to admit it." Sasuke couldn't help it. It was so much fun!

"Ok stop it teme! Come Haru-chan we're leaving!" Naruto took the girl's hand but Sasuke stopped him. "Wherever you go dobe, I'm coming with you. You didn't forget. Did you?" Naruto felt like punching the bastard's face again but Sasuke was right. "Fine! Then we're staying here."

They didn't talk to with each other after that. Sasuke was pretty much ok with it and so was Naruto but Haruko annoyed, very annoyed. To Naruto t felt awkward that he could talk to Sasuke so naturally as if Sasuke wasn't gone for the past five years at all, so he just shut up for he thought that Sasuke might not want him to talk. He found it quite funny how back then, when they were twelve they didn't care if the other wanted them to talk but now everything is different. It seemed to Naruto that he cared too much if Sasuke wants to listen to him or not. He assumed that he didn't so he shut up.

Sasuke on the other hand was so eager to hear Naruto's voice it almost drove him insane. He's been waiting for so long but when he finally returns Naruto just wouldn't talk! And it seemed that he hates Sasuke. In addition everything about Naruto seemed to be so hurtful and saddening. From his tone of his voice to the way he ate his ramen, everything was so sad about him. Why was it like this? Isn't he, Uchiha Sasuke supposed to be the sad one? Now that it was almost time to- another knock on the door stopped his train of thought. Naruto, followed by a very mad Haruko, went to open the door. The man at the door was a messenger from Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi-sama says that you escort them while Natsuhaku-sama explores the village," was the message he was given before the man disappeared. _'I guess I have to go…' _Naruto thought. He planned to escort Haruko home first and then head to the Natsuhaku heir and that was what he did only he had Sasuke following him silently. Naruto didn't protest since he could do nothing about it and, yeah, maybe he was a little happy to always be with Sasuke.

"Good afternoon Naruto-dono! And who is your friend?" Hiroshi gave them a big smile.

"Good afternoon Hiroshi-san! This is Sasuke. I _have _to take care of him." He liked the way he made Sasuke look very childish, as if he was unable to take care of himself. If Sasuke was irritated he didn't show it.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun. My name is Hiroshi." Sasuke nodded without a word. The palanquin that was carried by four men was put down and out of it stepped Natsuhaku Ichirou, dressed up in simple but nice clothes and beautiful like a girl. He threw a glance of surprise at Sasuke but in an instant turned his gaze back to Naruto. When he saw the blonde boy he hurried to reach him and gave him a tender smile.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun! I'm really happy to see you again!" he would have hugged Naruto if it wasn't improper for a person in his status. The blonde boy was something else; different from anybody he had ever met. His brilliant blue eyes were so full of emotions and his golden hair was like golden rays of the sun itself. And his smile… when he saw that wide smile of Naruto for the first time he felt like he was melting. Ichirou wanted to die in those strong tanned arms of Naruto.

"Good afternoon Natsuhaku-san," Naruto smiled, making the other boy gasp inaudibly. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my friend." Ichirou nodded and turned to look at Sasuke. "Good afternoon Uchiha-kun." The Uchiha was a very handsome boy. Yeah, Sasuke was handsome. With his raven-black eyes and hair and his open shirt which exposed pale skin and a well built torso, he was appealing indeed but Ichirou was so captivated by Naruto's beauty that he could care less about Sasuke's.

"Hn." Sasuke's face still held no emotions but his black eyes watched every step that Ichirou took and deep inside he was growing more and more irritated. Sasuke didn't like him, not at all, because he was being _too _friendly with Naruto. Sasuke made sure Naruto will always be by his side when they showed Ichirou and Hiroshi the village. Sasuke met lots of the former rookie 9 and they were all shocked to see him walking the streets like nothing happened. At the end of the day, when the sky was painted crimson and the sun began to set, they wished each other a good night and Naruto and Sasuke went back to the blonde's apartment. When they reached it, Naruto searched for his keys for about five minutes and when he opened the door he found out someone was already there.

"Hello Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Welcome!" all their friends were there, holding balloons and a huge sign on which was written in large blue and orange letters: **"WE CELEBRATE SASUKE AND NARUTO'S REUNION!!!"**

000000

I thought this chapter would be longer. When I wrote it in my notebook it looked soooo long! Anyway I'm really sorry for the long delay. I work in a place where children who their parents can't raise them live at and the girl I work with is seven years old (she's adorable! X3) and she needs a lot of attention. So… I'm really sorry for not updating sooner.


	5. Stay By My Side

So here's the 5th chapter. I hope you'll like it! I think it's the beginning of sadness, madness and lots of tears so be prepared! (Though I might change my mind…^^)

And I gotta say: "**ARIGATOU GUYS!**" you are all so great that you reviewed my story. Thanx, thanx and thanx again! Besides I like quoting people so I might as well quote you, like I did with spiralgal…

000000

That was most unexpected. The apartment was decorated with colorful balloons and signs with funny greetings written on them ('Sasuke! Yay! Yay! Yay!' 'Naruto go for it!') And their friends were smiling at them like fools on their birthdays. Ino Ten-Ten Hinata and Sakura hurried to pull them in and someone opened sake bottles despite them still being underage.

"W-what is going on here?"

"Oh Naruto! We're having a party! Aren't you happy? Sasuke is back! It's a reason to celebrate!" Sakura cried happily and held Lee's arm in a possessive way. Naruto assumed she was still a bit in love with Sasuke. Ino came with a nice looking guy and said that she had to drag her boyfriend over because he was so embarrassed. At this Naruto immediately smiled and told that the boy to "feel at home". The ice was broken and Naruto quickly began to enjoy the party.

Sasuke wasn't so happy, though. He felt like being watched by all of his friends. Were they still his friends? It seemed that they did consider themselves as such. Friends. Really, when he was younger he had no clue what friends were. He thought he didn't need friends. No, he was sure he didn't need them. After all, when your only purpose in life is killing your brother you don't have time to have friends. But what happens after you accomplish your goal? Sasuke was left alone again and this time it was worse because he didn't have any goals to accomplish and nothing to live for. Once again he was alone.

Well there was this particular shinobi but that dobe was too oblivious to his own feelings, or so it seemed to Sasuke.

"So you _are _in love with him," the voice, calm and stoic like his own, startled him a bit and Sasuke turned to look at Neji. "It's quite obvious, you know…" he continued."From the way you look at him and all. If he wasn't so over you he would've been mine long ago." Neji smirked when he saw a light scowl on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke said nothing. "It's funny how I despised him at first," Neji kept talking. "He used to talk about fate and how it was up to me and all this kind of shit. I truly wanted to kick his ass," he chuckled at the thought. "But then you suddenly left and Naruto broke down." Neji paused for a moment, taking his time to look at Naruto who was chatting with Hinata and Lee and laughing. His heart was pinched whenever he was thinking about Naruto. "Naruto was broken. He tried real hard not to show it but I could see. He didn't show up at Ichiraku's as often as he used to and he became very thin and pale. I couldn't stand it. At that time I realized I was in love with him." Sasuke's face twisted at the confession and made Neji chuckle again. "Nothing helped, though. He was so sure that you'll come back one day and I think he would've waited forever if the Hokage hadn't been involved. She took care of him and convinced him to move on with his life, forget about you and be happy. At first he refused. He truly believed that you're going to return home one day. But after a while he began to open up and I think he even began to give up on you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. So that was the reason for his strange behavior. Naruto gave up on him… the realization struck him all of a sudden and almost made his lose his breath. That was the moment he realized how foolish he was. During all this time he just knew Naruto would not give up on him. He knew it! He was so sure that when he comes back to Konoha Naruto would still be the same Naruto and everything would be just like it used to be. How naïve… Sasuke could laugh if it wasn't so sad.

Nothing was the same and especially Naruto. He was broken? Sasuke sincerely didn't thought it would ever happen. Well, why would he? Naruto was always so happy and energetic! Uzumaki Naruto was never broken, never sad. Maybe he didn't know him as well as he had thought.

"Then there's nothing I can do," said Sasuke and he could feel his own heart stop beating and his lungs stop inhaling. Neji's palm smacked his forehead and made him growl and glare at the Hyuuga for daring to do such a thing.

"You idiot!" Neji fumed. "You're a fucking idiot Uchiha! Didn't you listen to what I said??? Did u get what I've been trying to tell you? Or is your skull too thick?! He was broken because _you _left! He became thin and pale because _you _ran away selfishly! And if Tsunade wasn't involved he would've never given up on _you_! Do you get the picture Uchiha? Now don't piss me off because I really don't like you at the moment. Remember that I could make him mine long ago after you left. Don't give me this crap of not being able to do anything because if there is anyone who can do _something _is you!" and after this he left the stunned Sasuke on his own and went to get something refreshing to drink.

Neji was right, so right it hurt… he was the only one that could do something but exactly what could he do? How was he supposed to fix what he had broken? How do you repair a broken heart? Suddenly he felt such despair that all strength he had to stand up on his feet left him and he almost collapsed on the floor. He managed to stabilize himself and sighed. Neji's words were supposed to encourage him, to make him feel more ambitious… then why was he feeling so tired and helpless? And the fact that his time was limited didn't do anything to improve his mood. He sighed deeply and searched for Naruto.

The blonde was nowhere. Sasuke sighed again and went to look for Naruto. He refused politely to Lee and Kiba's offer to have a drink and headed to the small staircases that lead to roof. He was surprised to see Sakura at the bottom, looking quite concerned.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's on the roof. He said he wants to have some fresh air…" she said and examined his face. He walked past her and climbed the steps until he reach a narrow white door. When he opened it he was on the roof looking at a sky fool of shining stars.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he turned right and saw Naruto sitting near the edge and looking at him with wonder.

"Looking for you." He lied down beside the blonde and closed his eyes. He could feel Naruto fidget a little but then all was silent and Sasuke opened one eye. Naruto was lying too and his bright blue eyes observed the stars.

"What about you?"

"Just chilling out. It was getting too noisy down there," Naruto answered. "Well maybe I also came here to think."

"About what?"

"Donno, about life… about the past…you…" when he caught himself it was too late. Sasuke turned to look at him and asked. "Me?" Naruto blushed but didn't answer. Sasuke smiled. "Dobe…" maybe, after all, it wasn't so bad. Maybe he'd be able to go through everything with Naruto by his side.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay by my side?"

XXXXXX

Naruto felt the burning sensation in his eyes and he knew, before the tears rolled down his cheeks, that he was crying. Why was he crying? It wasn't as if Sasuke said he loved him, right? There was no reason for him to cry and yet that was what happened. He cried and although he tried to stop he just couldn't. Happiness, anger, relief and even madness were all storming inside of him and he didn't know what he should say or do.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke got up and took his hand. "I don't know what to do. Everything is so confusing and maddening. I feel so tired yet I can't rest 'cause I don't know how. Of one thing I'm sure, though. I owe you an apology."

Naruto didn't understand a thing. "You owe me nothing."

"Please forgive me for leaving the village, for disregarding the bond between us. I am truly sorry because now I understand what I've done. Will you forgive me?"

"Idiot…there's nothing to forgive about!" again, Naruto could fee the tears threatening to come out. Hell there _was _so _much_ for Sasuke to apology for but he couldn't possibly say that to him! This was Sasuke! And just like he couldn't forget him, he couldn't ever tell Sasuke that he had to apology. He just couldn't do it to Sasuke or to anyone else. Naruto didn't need apologies; all he wanted was for people to acknowledge his existence. Sasuke did this. Therefore Sasuke didn't have to apology for anything else.

"You're not saying it whole-hearted usuratonkachi," Sasuke's eyes pierced through Naruto's and demanded an honest answer. "What do you wish for Naruto? Tell me."

_What do I wish for? What indeed? Do I wish for Sasuke to stay with me forever until death due us apart? Do I wish for him to truly smile, just once,_ _for me? Do I wish he'd love me back?_

"Teme you're killing me with that personality of yours…" Naruto did his best so his voice would come out clear and not shaky, and he even tried to force a smile on his lips.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"What kind of question is that?! Do you want to kill me?!"

"I wanted, when we were younger."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Sasuke's eyes were honest. It hurt. He felt like throwing up. After all this time... he finally understood that Sasuke really tried to kill him back then…

"Why didn't you?" this time his voice came out trembling and he couldn't help the rebellious tears that began to roll down his face. He felt so pathetic. No, he _was _pathetic.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sasuke was so honest. Naruto wished he would've lied, that just once he would say that he loved him. "But I thank whatever it was that stopped me from killing you," he continued. "Because if I you die, I don't think I'd be able to go on living in this world". When Naruto didn't respond Sasuke turned to look at him only to see Naruto arousing and not looking at him. "I mean it dobe. Don't make me repeat myself".

"Even if you say so," Naruto spoke, not looking at Sasuke. "I can never know when it comes to you. I've waited for five years, Sasuke, five years only to see you home again. And when you say these words I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Will you leave again? Will you be, again, my best friend?" the hurt in his voice, Sasuke was unable to stand it. He tried! He told him that he cares for him. What else does he have to do?

"I will leave again, one day, and I don't want to be your best friend anymore…"

"Then don't play games with me Sasuke. If you intend to leave, do it now. I don't want to-"

Naruto's mouth was suddenly intruded by Sasuke's lips and tongue. Sasuke pushed him back down gently and allowed his tongue to explore Naruto's mouth in a warm kiss. Although he wanted to resist, Naruto couldn't. Memories of the past, of their first kiss and of his feeling for Sasuke all came back to him and flooded his mind and heart. He couldn't resist, he never could have.

"You didn't resist…" Sasuke held him tight and whispered into his ear. "Does it mean that your feelings for me haven't changed? Do you still love me more than just as a friend Naruto…?"

Naruto gasped. How-? Sasuke knew all along! Was he feeling relieved? Yes, he was relieved.

"W-What-!" he started denying but then he realized he don't want anymore heartache. Should he tell Sasuke the truth? It doesn't mean Sasuke loves him in return. What should he do?

"What if I said yes? Would you hate me for this? Will you leave again?" he chose to tell the truth, but he was so afraid of Sasuke's answer! But Sasuke kissed him again and said: "I would stay Naruto, and I will love you if you let me. Believe me, please…"

"Teme…" Naruto's shining tears rolled down his rosy cheeks and he tried to hide his face from Sasuke. Sasuke pulled him up and hugged him, comforting him like he had always wanted to do. Naruto was so thin and shaky; he wanted to stay like that forever.

"Say it Naruto," he pleaded in a soft whisper. "Say that you'll let me stay and that you still love me…"

"I love you Sasuke and I _want _you to stay."

"Arigatou."

XXXXXX

"What are they doing?" Lee's voice was heard through the wooden door.

"They're probably swallowing each other by now, yeah… kawaii!!!" Ino's reply made Naruto blush in great embarrassment.

"Stop it! What if they hear us?" Sakura's voice was full of anxious. At that moment Sasuke opened the door and made the group at the other side jump in surprise. There was nothing much left to eat and the whole apartment was a mess. Naruto sighed. And who was going to clean it all? _Him_ of course!

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Err… So… are you… back?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

The girls screamed in delight and the boys fidgeted in embarrassment although Neji was frowning and giving the Uchiha a mad glare. Sasuke gave him a smirk in return and pulled Naruto closer to him, to declare that he was his. Neji, for a second, narrowed his eyes but then surprisingly he showed a small smile and whispered in Sasuke's ears: "Don't make him sad Uchiha, or you die," before disappearing.

"Then, we'll help clean!" Ino declared and in an instant all of then were rushing to here and there and putting stuff back to their right places or washing the dishes and swept the floor. Soon the house was all clean without Naruto doing something.

"Wow... guys thanks a lot!" Naruto said when they all prepared to leave.

"No problem! See you later Naruto, Sasuke!"

The moment the door closed, Sasuke pulled Naruto's waist and held him close to his chest. "So, do you still want to hit my _pretty _face? Or do you prefer to kiss it?"

Naruto's lips touched Sasuke's in hesitation, unsure of what to do, but Sasuke quickly turned that touch into a passionate kiss and in the progress he managed to push Naruto down to the sofa and slip a hand under his shirt. Naruto helped pulling off his shirt and moaned. "Sasuke…we shouldn't-" another kiss from Sasuke forced Naruto to shut up and Sasuke moved on to his trousers. Naruto could feel both of them get hard and he blushed deeply. Sasuke kissed him every now and then, making Naruto tremble in delight.

But all of a sudden, Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto… do you remember I said I'll explain everything when thing become clearer?"

"Yeah…"

"So let me explain, please." Naruto sighed. Out of all times he could pick… Sasuke had to do it at a time like this. But he said nothing and waited patiently for Sasuke to speak. Sasuke was silent for a long time. Only resting his head on Naruto's chest and saying nothing. He liked the warmth of Naruto's body, he liked the slight scent of peaches that Naruto had, and he liked the feeling of his heartbeats against his ear. Sasuke wished he could stay in that moment forever. He inwardly scolded himself for acting foolish and released a sigh. Well. If he had to say it then he better say it off straight.

"**After three months from now I will die**."

000000

Ok please don't kill me! TT-TT I am sure some of you wish to do just that but please don't! I have kids at home (not really, but I wish I had!) anyway I do understand you. In this kind of situations that involve a favorite character's death I usually stop reading the story because I don't want to get sad and I am too afraid to keep on reading because it might come true. But please don't be like me! I will make you a happy ending, somehow…!


	6. A Hopeless Prayer

WARNING: this chapter contains spoilers for those of you who haven't read the manga! So don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway I don't think it's much of a big deal but, well, just in case…

I would like to thank you guys for asking so many questions, I really mean it! Because your questions focus me on the plot and prevent me from wandering away from it…ARIGATOU!!!!! I will try to answer all your questions in the next chapters and if a question was left unanswered please feel free to ask. BTW **Blue Rubin **I hope the outcome didn't make you too sad. You asked about the things Sasuke told Tsunade, well part of it I already revealed. The rest will be revealed in next chapters!

000000

_Butterflies are pitiful, don't you think? They come to this world and not long after that-they die. Pathetic. But if you think about it, for them, their life span must be very long. Then, are we humans not pitiful too? For we come to this world, and we think we'll live forever when in truth we might die anytime. Some of us make it through seventy or even ninety years; others only reach the age of fifty. And there are some who die right after they were born. They are all pitiful… but the most pitiful people are the ones who had had a taste of the world, a taste of life's greatness and warmth but didn't have the time to live in it. But then again, aren't the ones who choose dying, because of despair, pitiful too? Which one of us is more pathetic then, me or you?_

XXXXXX

He just couldn't look at his face. Every time he did so he felt the urge to scream his lungs out and break something. Three months… that's all that's left. Three fucking months! Naruto punched the floor in frustration. Why the hell did Sasuke tell him that and right after he confessed? Why? He wanted to cry.

Sasuke tried to say something, maybe explain, but Naruto didn't listen. He was too afraid of what he might add that right after Sasuke's statement he ran without thinking and ended up on the Yondaime's head monument.

Damn… he was so happy a moment ago! He had fantasies about him and Sasuke living happily ever after and all. Really, he thought his story of suffering came to an end the moment he confessed before Sasuke. Guess he was wrong; it was the beginning of something worse.

Every ending is the beginning of something new. How ironic…

He got up and decided to pay Haruko and Akane a visit. Haruko and Akane always made him happy. They had that nice environment in their house and they both were sincere and warm.

The stars were bright that night but the moon was barely visible because of its thin form.

"Good evening Naruto-kun! What brings you here at this hour?" Akane hugged him and let him in. the house was lit in a dimmed light and Naruto saw no sign of Haruko.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yes… she wasn't feeling very well today. You know how she gets sick easily…" Akane led him in to the living room and offered him a drink.

"So what happened to you?" she asked and handed him a glass of lemonade. "You look depressed." Naruto took a sip. It was wonderful as expected from Akane. He didn't know how he should answer her question. Should he even tell her what's wrong?

"You can tell me Naruto, I won't bite you if that's what you think," she smiled and made him smile in return.

"It's nothing, it's-" no that was a lie. "Actually it _is _something. I just don't know what to do… I'm so confused I want to scream, but I know it won't help. What should I do?" he trembled.

"Calm down dear, what's wrong? Start from the beginning." She put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"It's Sasuke. He's back and… well… we sort of confessed to each other…" Naruto blushed at the thought. Sasuke's words from back then still played in his mind.

"Well, I don't see where the problem is. You two are in love right?"

"But- But he's- Nee-san! He's-!" tears fell from his eyes as he was trying to explain the situation. Fear crawled inside of him and the thought of living again without Sasuke or the chance to see him again was too painful.

"Hush…don't cry Naruto… calm down honey…"

"Nee-san… Sasuke is going to die…!" he was weeping like a baby now but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment. What's the point if Sasuke is going to die? What should he do?

Akane looked at him with sad eyes and could only hug him tight. It must be painful for Naruto to finally get the love he wished for yet at the same time lose it in a way. It's been four years since her husband died during a mission and it was still hard sometimes to deal with the pain and the memories. In fact, there wouldn't be a time she could ever forget, but there were ways to make the pain easier to deal with. Haruko and Naruto were her some sort of pain killers but what about Naruto? The thought about his life made her sad. How much more does he have to suffer?

"I'm truly sorry Naruto. You can cry sweetheart, it's alright…"

"Nee-san…! What should I do?"

"Where is Sasuke-kun now Naruto?"

"I-I ran away from him…. He's in my house…"

"Naruto!" her yell made him jump, startled. "I wouldn't have thought you'd do such a thing!" she scolded him and Naruto didn't know why. Isn't she supposed to comfort him? How can he explain to her how he feels? All he managed to do was cry like a baby.

"Sasuke needs you right now and you ran away from him?" she couldn't believe it. Only Naruto could do this. She smiled. "Honey… I understand that you're upset at the moment-" Naruto frowned. Upset was a gentle word. "-but think of it. Sasuke is the one who is going to die, not you. It must be hard on him, you know. Knowing that you're about to die isn't something very nice. But you have to cherish the time that's left because if you don't you'll regret it. Do you want Sasuke to die without you telling him how much you love him every day and every night? Do you want him to leave you without you having a chance to hug him whenever he's upset or weak? My dear child… I love you Naruto. I really think of you as my son. That's why I want you to make the right choice. Would you leave Sasuke, and run away, or would you stay with him and make him happy until the end?"

Naruto didn't have to look at her to know that she was crying along with him. He could her voice shaking but she was strong and determined. He adored her and he knew she was right.

Making Sasuke happy for the time remaining is the most important thing right now.

"Nee-san I don't want Sasuke to die… I don't want him to die… please don't let him die…" he cried on her shoulder and she held him close to her.

"I don't want him to die either, dear… but there's nothing I can do to prevent it from happening."

They were silent for a long moment. Although he was so sad he knew he had to cheer up. He had to make Sasuke happy so that the memories he'll take with him will be good ones. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Nee-san please say hello to Haruko from me. Tell her I'd be happy is she can come visit me again," he said and tried to smile. "I'm going to Sasuke now…" Akane smiled. "Good. Now don't cry, for the sake of your lover, ok?" Naruto nodded and left.

So it has begun the journey to the end. How he wished life hadn't turned out this way. He wished Sasuke would have been healthy and strong as always, he wished they could live forever, he wished… well he could wish nonstop but what would come of that? Wishing was pointless so was crying and weeping. For Sasuke, he would be happy and he would make him happy too.

XXXXXX

Sasuke looked at his hands. They seemed to him to be much weaker than yesterday. He sighed. So the disease was killing him slowly though he had to admit it was much faster than it was to Uchiha Itachi. Aniki was dying slowly and painfully. It killed him within years but him, Sasuke, that disease was killing him within months. Four months to be exact. A month ago he found out about the disease. It was a difficult time then. It was right after he finally managed to kill Itachi. Remembering his aniki's expression the moment he died… Sasuke buried his face in his hands. Aniki smiled… he smiled as if he was so happy to finally die… and by Sasuke's hands. At the moment it startled Sasuke and made him angry. Why did his aniki smile? Why was he glad to die? Sasuke knew Itachi hadn't fought with him with all his strength and he didn't know why. '_I'm sorry Sasuke… but this is the last time…_' screw that! Itachi made Sasuke kill him on purpose… Itachi was… Sasuke couldn't think about it. Aniki did so much for him. Well maybe his methods weren't the best but…

Sasuke heard the door open and Naruto stepped in. His face held some sort of determination although it was obvious he was doing his best not to cry. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto returned the look. Then, slowly, as if he was ashamed, he approached Sasuke and stood before him, looking away and blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said before kneeling down and kissing Sasuke forcefully. Sasuke stared in shock at Naruto's closed eyelids as small shining tears rolled down from them. He smiled inwardly and kissed him back, making the other boy cling to him.

"Sasuke… I love you so much!" Naruto whispered when they finally separated.

"Naruto… silly…" Sasuke planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I love you too, more than I love myself."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes and smiled. "I want you to tell me about this disease Sasuke…" Sasuke frowned. Is it really a good idea to tell Naruto the whole thing? Well he owed him at least that after he put him through such a troublesome matter. He sighed and asked: "Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke began.

"I don't know what exactly the source of this disease is. All I know is that it kills me from the inside. My brother also had the same disease only it killed him much slower than it kills me. As you know I have only three months left to live. You probably didn't get it but that's what I meant when I said I will leave again…meaning I will die soon. Don't be upset Naruto. I came here to be with you. I think that when people know they are going to die they finally realize what they were so oblivious to before. When I was informed that I only have such a short time left to live I realized how stupid I was for doing what I did in the past. Out of selfishness I gave up my life and I gave up on you and chased after my brother only to find out that he actually loved me and did everything he did in order to protect me. I realized I don't want to die before I see you again and tell you how much I love you. Do you remember Naruto? Our first kiss?" they smiled at each other. Their first kiss was an accident but even before that they were attracted to each other. Although they thought it's because of their rivalry and pride that they kept confronting with one another. It wasn't until they became genin that they realized what's happening but at that time it was already too late. Sasuke left the village and Naruto was left brokenhearted.

"Do you remember the time when we practiced chakra controlling and climbed trees 'till night fell?" Sasuke nodded and smiled. Those were the days. When he was with Naruto he was able to forget everything. All the hate and pain was gone like nothing and he could feel free and happy. He owed Naruto so much! The boy helped him through everything and was always by his side. And even after Sasuke left, Naruto didn't give up on him. He owed him so much but he didn't mind. He loved Naruto and wanted to give him the best.

"Let's go to sleep Naruto," he said and yawned. "You know you're really cute when you do that Sasuke," Naruto said while changing his clothes. Sasuke blushed and changed clothes too. They got into Naruto's narrow bed and covered themselves with the blankets.

"Ne, Sasuke…"

"What Naruto?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Dobe…"

They lay on the bed, hugging each other and listened to the sound of night. Far away from them some music was playing and they could hear people singing along with the music. The world was moving on happily.

When his eyes were finally closing and sleep clouded his mind, Naruto could hear Sasuke saying something and he smiled, half asleep.

"I love you Uzumaki Naruto… I don't need anything else…"

XXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes opened partly and he tried to see but it the room was dark. He figured it was still night according to the stars the shone outside the window. What was it that woke him up? Oh yeah… the voice… words of some kind. He opened his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but then he could hear that voice again, Naruto's voice. His eyes snapped open and he realized Naruto wasn't in bed, though the bed was still warm on the side he slept. Sasuke turned around and tried to see. His eyesight was getting worse with each day that passed. Then, he saw a figure, Naruto, standing near the window.

Naruto's eyes stared outside and he was saying something. Sasuke exerted to hear his words and when he succeeded a tear slipped down on his cheeks and he covered himself under the blanket so Naruto wouldn't know he was awake.

"Please god… If you are there, please hear me out and grant me this one wish. Please… I'd give anything in return. Please… I'll do anything just please don't let Sasuke die. Please let him live a long happy life. I'm begging you dear god, don't let him die. Sasuke is a good person he doesn't deserve to die so young. I'd do anything just grant me just this one wish. I promise not to ask anything else if you grant me this wish. So please… don't let him die…"

Sasuke tried to fight back the tears but he didn't succeed. The tears slid freely down his cheek and wetted the pillow. Poor Naruto… Sasuke wanted to jump out of the bed and kiss him and hold him tight, for he knew it was hopeless… nothing could save him unless a miracle would happen.

000000

Poor, poor Naruto! I feel sorry for him, you know? I can't believe I managed to write the sixth chapter right after the fifth! I guess I got carried away. You can call it 'Naruto Special'… ehehe… anyway… thanks for reviewing and I hope I answered some of your questions. If not, don't worry! I usually read your reviews before I start writing my chapters so I can be focused. Thanks again!


	7. Love And Why I Love

7th chapter! I know it's kind of short but forgive me. If you read the A\N at the end you'll know why. We're in the middle of war right now here in Israel.

000000

_Why do parents love their baby kids? Seemingly there's nothing to love about them. They scream, they kick, they cry, they demand all the attention and in addition the only thing they probably like doing is eat and sleep. Then why do parents love their babies? The answer is this: parents love their babies __**because **__they scream, __**because **__they cry and demand their parents' attention. __**Because **__they need their parents in order to survive. Parents love their babies __**because**__ they devote themselves to them, __**because **__they can give them their whole. Love is about giving, not about taking and demanding. When you have someone you can give him your whole- then naturally you'll grow to love him and deeply care for him. _

XXXXXX

When Sasuke awoke the next morning Naruto wasn't in bed and the curtains were pulled aside, letting the morning sun send its rays in and light up the small messy room. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to go back to sleep but once he was awake it was hard to fall back to sleep. He growled and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and checked his eyesight. It was even worse than it was yesterday, obviously. Soon he won't be able to see anything. It was frustrating to think about it.

Sasuke was wondering where Naruto could be when he noticed the letter that lay on the small commode near the bed. It was about him so he read it.

**This is why I love MY Sasuke so much:**

**1. Whenever I'm with you I can be who I really am.**

**2. You make me feel whole.**

**3. You make me feel safe and confident.**

**4. When you think, you have that look that is so adorable I feel like jumping on you and-well you get the point.**

**5. I know that I can trust you.**

**6. Every time you look at me your eyes are honest and true.**

**7. you can make me feel like a fool, like a hero, like a Hokage and more important- like me.**

**8. We share a bond that's far greater and special than just friendship. **

**9. You are you and not someone else.**

**10. You love me like no one else does.**

**11. I can give you my love and help and make you happy.**

**12. I devoted myself to you.**

**13. I love you even though you're a grumpy moody little teme!**

**14. You love me.**

**15. You're so beautiful it's almost surreal.**

**16. No matter what I can never forget you.**

**17. You're truly nice, warm and caring although people might not believe that.**

**18. You're adorable when you sleep.**

**19. You trust me and you don't judge me for who I am. **

**20. I am able to give you my whole.**

**21. And you're just hard to resist…!**

Sasuke couldn't help himself but blush deeply and surpass a smile. That dobe… but it made him happy.

He went to get dressed and then made himself breakfast from some eggs and milk that he found. There, in the kitchen he found another note from Naruto but this one wasn't like the other at all.

"**Baa-chan wants you to go see her the moment you're awake, so if you read this then you better stop and go. BTW I'm escorting the heir again so I'll be back around noon. Love you more than you love yourself, ;)**

**Me**."

Why, that dobe… Sasuke sighed. He better be going or the Hokage would make him do something really stupid. He sighed once again and headed towards the Hokage's tower. When he arrived Shizune immediately let him in and closed the door after leaving him alone with the Hokage.

The blond woman was sitting at the other side of her desk and look at him with her sharp honey colored eyes. "Sit down" she ordered and Sasuke did. He gave her a questioning look but she didn't speak. She examined his face seriously as if expecting for something to happen. Obviously, nothing happened so she released a deep sigh and began to speak.

"Tell me about this disease of yours." He didn't see this one coming. He stared, quite surprised for a moment, and then answered, somewhat reluctantly.

"It's the same disease my brother had. It kills me from the inside and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What are the symptoms?"

"I cough blood and I vomit sometimes. My eyesight is getting worse each day and also my other senses are quite not useful anymore. My whole body is growing weaker and soon, if I don't die first, I'll be completely blind and deaf. It's very quick and pretty much painful."

"Hmm… do you have any idea what's the source of it?"

"Not really but I suspect that the mangekyo sharingan is probably involved in this. My aniki achieved it and I think that's what caused the disease to appear. I also achieved it and it happens to me too."

Tsunade was silent for a long moment. Looking at nothing in particular, she let his words sink in and tried to figure out things she didn't understand. Uchiha Sasuke is dying… it was very much unexpected. What about his goal to kill his brother? Had he accomplished it? In her mind it was so clear that she's going to help him, but how? She must help him, and not only because she knew how much this person is important to Naruto, but because it was her duty. It was her job as a medic ninja to cure the sick and injured. But how is she supposed to help Sasuke?

"I assume it's some kind of virus," she said, more to herself than to Sasuke. "Yes… I think that'd be good… Uchiha Sasuke!" he looked at her. "I order you to come to my office twice a week for check ups. I'm going to try and find the cure for this nonsense!" Sasuke glared at her face. She had a faint smirk on her lips and her eyes showed determination. How could she possibly help him? He had lots of doubts but he didn't speak them out loud. "What's the point?" he asked. Calling his disease nonsense… she was really something the godaime… "I already accepted it." It seemed that it was a mistake to say those words because Tsunade suddenly looked very, very angry. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at him with such intensity and her lips were only a thin line on her face.

"Don't you ever say that again!" she shouted, making him lean back in astonishment. "You, who live with Naruto and been his friend for so long, didn't you learn? You, that Naruto has been waiting for all this and didn't give up, how do you dare say that?!" she was, indeed, mad. "Didn't you learn anything from Naruto? You disappoint my expectations Uchiha; I thought you'd be smarter. But if you're so stupid then I'm not going to tell you. Like I said I want you to be here twice a week, every Monday and Wednesday, at 10am. And I don't give a shit if you want this or not. Stop being so damn selfish! Now leave!" Sasuke barely had the time to respond when the door was opened for him and he was led outside by one of the guards. Great. Now he has to visit the old hag twice a week and for what? For nothing!

He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anybody but just when he hoped to meet no one he just did. Hyuuga Neji was the last person he would ever want to see but Hyuuga Neji was the first person he saw when he made his way back to Naruto's apartment. The moment the other boy saw him he had a smirk decorate his face and he approached him slowly.

"The great Uchiha is finally out," Neji said, not even bothering to hide the scorn in his voice.

Sasuke didn't even bother to respond. He just kept walking as if he heard nothing.

"Well guess you'll never change," said Neji but this time there was something else in his voice. It was like the Hyuuga accepted defeat. Sasuke turned around to look at him and was quite surprised to see Neji's face. Neji frowned, like he was trying to shove away a stray thought, and at the same time tried to smile so the result was kind of strange and funny.

"What's your problem?!" he suddenly barked at Sasuke who was just staring innocently.

"You look weird."

"Pfft, like you look any better." The Hyuuga's mood changed so drastically, it amazed Sasuke. One moment he was all arrogant and cocky and the next…he was moody and angry at something. What's wrong with him??? '_Oh yeah… I remember…_' Sasuke smirked inwardly. "So it's all about Naruto…" he smirked. Neji looked up and his eyes said he was mad.

"Shut up, don't be too cocky Uchiha!" Sasuke just smirked.

"Naruto deserves much better than you, that's for sure!" Neji kept on going.

"And I suppose you are better than me."

"No I-" Neji stopped. Suddenly, his eyes looked so depressed again. "No…" Sasuke stood there, watching in amazement as Neji tried to say something but found it too difficult.

"Let's just forget this…" he finally said and Sasuke just answered "hn."

"Just remember what I said Uchiha." Neji gave him a last warning and walked off.

Sasuke looked at the sky. It was about 11 am and the sun shone bright and strong above him, making him feel like vomiting. While walking back to Naruto's apartment he tested his eyesight and hearing. Obviously he couldn't see much of what was about ten meters away from him and of course he couldn't understand what the people, twenty meters away, were shouting. Finally he reached the apartment and went inside as fast as he could, not able to stand the sun anymore.

Naruto came back two hours later and looked quite happy. "Hey Sasuke!" he hugged him and sat down beside him. Sasuke looked at him, wondering why he looked so cheerful.

"You know that the summer festival is four days from now, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Well then we're going."

"No."

"Yes we are."

"No dobe."

"We're going whether you want to or not!"

"And why is that so?"

"Because I have to escort Ichirou and since I also have to watch over you, you have to stick with me!"

"No."

"C'mon Sasuke! It'll be fun! Stop being so dry and boring! It'll kill you one-" Naruto caught himself and stopped. Jeez! He felt so stupid.

"Dobe I don't need your pity."

"Yeah I know… but I don't want to-" Sasuke interrupted his talk with a soft loving kiss that made Naruto's legs feel like jelly. "Dobe, you're so different than me…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto didn't know what to say. "I'll go with you to that festival of yours in one condition." Naruto waited impatiently to hear Sasuke's condition.

"You'll not leave my side. Not even for that heir. Get it?"

"W-What? You know I can't leave him! It's my mission!"

"I will not prevent you from doing your mission dobe. All I want is that you stay by my side wherever you go."

Naruto blinked when the realization hit him. "My, my Sasuke! Are you jealous of Ichirou-san?!" and then he burst out in laughter, making the Uchiha scowl. "Don't worry teme," Naruto assured him while trying to surpass the urge to laugh again. "I won't leave you. Ever…"

000000

Hello again! I'm sorry about the long delay but you see, there are a lot of problems here in **ISRAEL **right now. This morning, for example, I woke up to sound of sirens alerting that the Arabs from Gaza strip are firing missile at us. Since we're a small settlement between two big cities (Ashkelon and Ashdod) the missiles haven't reached us yet. But the two big cities are being fired at, even now, and it's quite a problem. Lots of citizens have evacuated themselves. I'm not afraid, although all the houses here are made of gypsum and we have nowhere to hide.

Anyway I hope you understand!


	8. Tears Of A Broken Heart ch8

Ok chapter 5 is done! I hope you'll enjoy it! My sis went on a trip with her friends so the computer was left just for me!

000000

**Ch.8 Tears Of A Broken Heart.**

Natsuhaku Ichirou, heir to the Natsuhaku clan, wasn't one to get easily excited. There weren't many things in this world that made him feel like that but the summer festival was a thing he impatiently waited for, and not because of what most of the people may think. No. Ichirou had seen much more entertaining and glorious festivities in his palace, but that wasn't the point. The reason why he just couldn't wait for the summer festival to arrive was simple yet complicated: Uzumaki Naruto.

It seemed that he couldn't take his mind off of the adorable blond boy. Every morning he'd wait for Naruto's arrival and when he would leave Ichirou would be left feeling all alone. It never happened to him before, falling in love that is. Well he had a crush or two and he thought many girls were pretty but with Naruto it was completely different. Naruto was just… perfect! Not only because of his looks but also because his personality. He smiled, a lot, but it didn't make him look stupid or foolish. His smile was wide but you could see that he had suffered a lot but was trying not to show it. His voice was loud but it wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary it was very pleasant to Ichirou's ear indeed.

Ichirou examined himself in the mirror and let out a small sigh. He was beautiful of course, he made sure of that. After all, he would be spending the whole night with Naruto at the festival. Again, he could feel the butterflies fluttering and he blushed. He wanted to see Naruto!

"Ichirou, are you ready? Naruto-dono is here." The moment he heard 'Naruto' he hurried to check himself in the mirror for the last time and then went outside, too excited to see Naruto.

Well, what his eyes met made him want to growl, and he would've done that if it wasn't improper for him, because what he saw wasn't Naruto. Oh no, Naruto was there too _but_ he wasn't alone. What he saw was Naruto plus that Uchiha Sasuke and a little girl. Oh he could scream in frustration if it wasn't… well you get the point.

"Good evening Naruto-kun and Uchiha-kun! How was your day?" obviously Sasuke didn't bother to reply but _his_ beautiful Naruto smiled and said: "good evening Natsuhaku-san! Our day was fine thank you. How was yours?"

"It was alright. And who is the little girl?" Ichirou gave her a smile although he wanted to kick her away from the scene! She was interrupting his special time with Naruto!!!

"This is Yukimori Haruko. I am supposed to take care of her," answered Naruto.

"Hello Yukimori-chan!" he was being nice and friendly. Haruko looked at him for a moment then a smile crossed her lips and she said without fear: "You look like a girl!"

Ichirou saw the Uchiha try to surpass a chuckle and he saw Naruto looking shocked and at the same time amused. His eyebrow twitched and he stared at the girl, quite unsure of how to react.

"Umm Haruko… that's-umm-that's not nice..." Naruto tried to scold the girl but apparently it didn't succeed much. But luckily Haruko was a smart girl and she immediately realized she made a mistake so she quickly added: "But I think you're _very _beautiful!" Sasuke and Naruto bit their lips hard, trying not to burst out in laughter. Ichirou bit his lip too, but only because he feared he might lose control and hit the girl.

"Thank you" was the only thing he was able to say.

And so, with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them, they made their way to center of Konoha, were the festival was held.

Lights and fireworks welcomed them when they arrived and along with those came sounds, scents, colors and people. Haruko was excited beyond imagination and she kept on pulling Naruto's sleeve and requesting to go to that stand or to that show. Sasuke said and requested nothing but to Ichirou's frustration he could see that the Uchiha didn't need to because Naruto kept looking at him as if asking what he would like to do and slightly touched his arm as if he was shy about it. Something was going between them and Ichirou didn't like it. Hell he didn't! Naruto was his! Of course Naruto didn't know it but it was only a matter of time. Ichirou knew that whatever the Uchiha wanted to do Naruto would agree that's why he was glad that Naruto had to go wherever he, Ichirou, went to. He smirked inwardly.

"Naruto-kun, let's go over there!" he pointed at a stand near them and walked towards it. Naruto and the others followed of course.

"Here Haru-chan, want to try?" Naruto asked the girl and let her have the bow. The girl nodded enthusiastically and took it. She stretched the cord and released the arrow. It flew fast and straight and stabbed the target nearly in the middle.

"Wow Haru-chan! You're amazing! You're like Ten-Ten!" Naruto smiled and stroked her hair, making her smile brightly. Ichirou couldn't stand it. This girl is interrupting! She's ruining everything! But he did nothing because Naruto smiled… he looked so happy. And although he was envious of the girl because she could make Naruto smile he did nothing. But soon he got the opportunity to be alone with Naruto.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Let's go over there! There's a magic show! I want to go!" Naruto looked at Ichirou, asking for permission. Ichirou smiled. "Sure, we can watch too."

But then, as if it was meant from the heavens, Haruko tripped and sprained her ankle. It was obvious she was trying hard not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Naruto was immediately by her side and he checked her wound. "It's not so bad," he promised her then lifted her up with his strong arms and turned to Sasuke. "Can you take her to the hospital? I can't leave Natsuhaku-san, please…" Sasuke looked at the girl, looked at Ichirou then finally at Naruto and then sighed. "Whatever, dobe". He took Haruko and fled away.

"I am sorry for preventing you from going too," Ichirou mumbled but inside he was screaming victoriously. Naruto gave him a small smile and assured him: "its ok, Sasuke will take care of her. Besides, I have to stay with you whether I want to or not." Coming from Naruto' it didn't sound so bad so Ichirou didn't mind.

"What would you like to do Naruto-kun?" he asked, too afraid to touch the other boy.

"Anything is fine by me," he answered.

"Then let us go sit, I want to watch the fireworks."

They sat down on a near bench and looked up. The sky was full of sparkling stars and wonderful fireworks. Ichirou wished they could stay like that forever. Naruto and him…forever.

"Do you like the stars Naruto-kun?"

"Uhh yeah, I think so. I like many things."

"Like what?"

"Like summer, like ramen, like orange stuff like these."

Ichirou gulped. His body shivered. "Do you like me?"

"Sure, you're a nice guy. Although at first I thought you're probably another stuck-up snob, but you're not. You're-"

"No. I mean, do you like me Naruto?"

Naruto's head span to face Ichirou's eyes. _What's going on here?_ Ichirou's eyes stared at him with great intensity. Naruto blushed and gulped hard.

XXXXXX

"Just close you're eyes Haru-chan and when you open them it'll be over!" the nurse smiled. Haruko nodded and closed her eyes. Her hand gripped Sasuke's hand and she stayed closed to him the whole time. The nurse bandaged her ankle and after she did some other stuff she told Haruko to open her eyes. "See, it's all over!" Haruko looked at Sasuke and gave him a proud smile. "Does it still hurt?" asked the nurse. Haruko shook her head and tried to stand up. Well it did hurt when she did that. She looked up at Sasuke with puppy eyes. "Can you carry me nii-san?" Sasuke sighed. "Whatever". He picked her up and carried her out of the hospital.

The night was bright and from the distance they could hear music and laughter from the people that celebrated the festival.

"Nii-san, are you sick?" Haruko asked suddenly and put a hand on his forehead. She then looked at him, obviously very concerned and said: "You're skin is very hot."

"Hn."

"What kind of sick?" she asked, unaware to her own mistake.

"Deadly sick."

Haruko gasped and her eyes widened slightly. Then, suddenly she leaned forward and hugged Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, too surprised to move, stopped walking and stared at the soft black curls that were Haruko's head. The girl hugged him tight with her little skinny arms and remained like that for about two minutes.

"Don't say that nii-san!" she said after letting go of his neck. Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw determination and will power. This girl, he knew then, was something else. She was not like other girls at her age who knew nothing about suffering and pain. No. in some ways she reminded him of Naruto; full of ambition and determination, stubborn and tough. She understood pain and despair like good friends understood each other. And she was happy. Although she had suffered so much, and Sasuke was sure she did, she remained happy. How could she be happy? Like Naruto, she always smiled. What is it that made them both able to smile?

"It's not true! I don't believe it!" she cried. _Ahh… believe… how can you believe? What makes people believe in something? _"The doctors told mommy I will die but I'm still not dead!" she said and smiled. Sasuke kept staring at her. "So you shouldn't say that you'll die! This is not good!" Sasuke smiled slightly. She was so much like Naruto. _His _Naruto.

"Naruto nii-chan said I have to believe in myself, so you should do the same!"

Sasuke burst out laughing. Yes… believe in yourself… it was so typical for Naruto! That dobe… it was his favorite word, believe. Believe in what? Believe in dreams? Believe in people? Believe in life?

"What's funny?" Haruko sounded insulted. "It's true!"

"True?" Sasuke spoke, definitely amused. "So you think it's true?" he chuckled.

"It is!"

"Well, I wouldn't have expected less from Naruto…" he said then looked at her again."This is naïve. You can't change things if you just believe. Beliefs are just that, beliefs. And beliefs are not the way to change things." Haruko was on the verge of tears. Obviously she has never heard such despairing words in her life. People always told her she should believe. Believe in herself, believe in life and love. Never in her short life had someone told her that this is all bullshit like Sasuke did. He cruelly shattered her beliefs in one moment.

Sasuke realized he had done something wrong for the girl's eyes were quickly filled with fat tears. _Oh shit… now what am I supposed to do?_

"Listen," his voice came out firmer than he wanted. "It doesn't mean you _can't _change things. Well, I guess you can believe, but it's not enough. You have to act. You have to do something so that things can change. You can't just sit and believe that a miracle would happen. Along with believing you should act. Get it?" Haruko nodded silently and wiped her tears. "I think so," she murmured and put on her smile again. "Then you should do what you said yourself!" she said joyfully. Sasuke nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Sure…"

_Little girl… there are so many things you don't know about this world, about life. You, with your innocent eyes and honest smile… I wish for you to stay like this forever. You believe you can get through life with happiness and love, that you can change things with believing. I hope you'll never find out the truth, that there are things you can't prevent or change no matter how hard you try._

XXXXXX

"Well I…" Naruto looked away. How the hell did he get into this situation??? This isn't how it was supposed to be. Ichirou is… he's… he's just a friend. Naruto never thought of him _that _way. Sure, Ichirou was beautiful. Very beautiful actually, but Naruto didn't like him like _that_. The problem was: how the hell is he supposed to say that to Ichirou?! He might hurt him and Naruto didn't want to hurt him. Ichirou was a friend and Naruto was just too kind. He would never want to hurt someone that he considered friend.

"I… I don't think I like you th-that way…" he mumbled, trying to find and escape.

Ichirou's eyes were suddenly closed hard, as if he was trying to surpass a certain feeling.

"Ichirou-san, it's not-I don't dislike you or something…" Naruto's words died out as Ichirou's eyes slowly began to open again. "I mean… you're-"

"No." Naruto gulped. Ichirou somehow seemed defeated, lost and shaken. "It's ok. There is no need to explain. I fully understand." Although he wanted to sound confident and strong his voice betrayed him and it came out trembling.

"Ichirou-san…"

"I know your heart is set on Uchiha-kun. To tell the truth, I think deep down I already knew your answer would be negative. I knew you loved Uchiha-kun yet I could not help but fall in love with you. I am sincerely sorry." He lowered his head as a gesture of apology towards Naruto.

"Don't be." Naruto's words made him lift his head to look into those beautiful eyes he longed for.

"You shouldn't be sorry for loving someone. It's great that you're able to love and I'm very flattered that you love me because you're a great person." Naruto smiled softly. "I may not be the one to be with you forever but whoever it's supposed to be he's lucky!" Ichirou closed his eyes. _You're too good Naruto… maybe you're too good for me_.

"Yes. I guess you are right. Thank you Naruto-kun, you are very kind."

"Really, I am sorry. Don't let it let you down, ok?"

"Sure. I will get over it; please do not worry about me."

Sasuke came back after a moment, carrying Haruko in his arms. When she saw Naruto she suddenly felt better and actually rushed over him to give him a hug.

"Hey Haru-chan! Did it hurt?" he caressed the girl's head.

"Not at all! And Sasuke nii-san carried me all the way!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly and Naruto laughed. "You actually managed to tame him! Good girl!" Sasuke sent him one of his famous death glares but either he was getting softer or Naruto just got used to them, anyway it had no effect on the blonde boy who laughed again.

"Well, shall we go have some fun?" he asked Ichirou. Ichirou flinched slightly but immediately smiled and nodded. "Of course, this is why we are her after all." He said and they all made their way back to the festival, back to the colorful lights and joyful music, back to some kind of a dreamland where all their dreams could come true.

XXXXXX

"Well then, good bye!"

"Good bye Natsuhaku-san!"

"You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, we'll come to say good bye!"

"Bye bye pretty boy!"

Ichirou waved a last good bye to the small group that still waved to him and got into his palanquin.

"Ichirou-san," Hiroshi's head popped in and he gave the boy a tender smile. "Are you feeling well? How was the festival?"

"It was disappointing."

Silence.

"How did it go with Naruto-dono?" Ichirou's half closed eyes snapped open and they stared at the old man in shock. Hiroshi chuckled. "I am not that stupid young master." Ichirou scoffed. "I am changing the schedule. We are leaving now." His voice was cold and hard. It left no room for doubts. Hiroshi sighed and said sadly before leaving: "As you wish young master."

The carriers of the palanquin lifted it up from the ground and started to walk.

The night was bright and the sky full of shining stars. Only then, when he was sealed inside his dark palanquin and on his way back home, Ichirou let the tears roll down. Anger, despair, helplessness and sorrow, all mixed up, finally burst out and he could only clench his chest and cry his hear out until he fell to restless sleep.

_The night was bright and the sky full of shining stars. Inside the palanquin it was dark and on a sleeping boy's cheek, shone tears of a broken heart. _

000000

Ch.5!!! I hope you liked it! As you noticed, hopefully, this chapter is from Ichirou's POV. So I'd like to thank **TheEmeraldLady** for giving me the idea to right this chapter from the heir's POV. ARIGATOU!

Anyway, although school is cancelled here because of the war I still got a lot to do. And since school is cancelled (until the government decides renew it) I have to study alone. Well it wouldn't have been a problem if I didn't have to study math. I just suck at it! All the numbers and formulas are driving me insane.

So please don't kill me for not updating very often.

~chu~


	9. I Will Follow You Into The Dark ch9

**Ch.9 I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

The smell of fresh air and the feeling of a soft breeze caressing his body woke him up and he stared uselessly at his surroundings. He could barely see anything now and it was only a matter of time until he turned completely blind. Sasuke groaned and got up. His body shivered as his feet touched the cold wooden floor but he paid no mind to it. It wasn't important anyway. The more important thing was that he was hungry, hungry in a very long time. Since the festival he lost his appetite and was reluctant to eat but thanks to a certain blonde shinobi Sasuke was forced to eat. But today he was hungry and it was unusual. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, hoping that the action will help his eyesight (even if only a little) but of course it was useless. He could only see blurry shapes and vague colors. He sighed once again and turned.

There was something on the cabinet and Sasuke reached out to touch it. It was a folded up white paper. Curious, he unfolded it and…saw nothing. Apart from some small black letters nothing was written. Sasuke held the paper closer to his eyes, trying to read the words that were written, and only then did he smell it: a wonderful faint scent of peaches. The refreshing scent hit his nostrils and made him feel happy all of a sudden. The realization was like the dawning sun bringing a new day upon the sleeping world. "That dobe…" Sasuke smiled softly and made his way out of the room cautiously. He had to because obviously he couldn't see his way anymore and in addition his body was not what it used to be. He was now only skin and bones and he was so weak that it made him feel ashamed and embarrassed.

"Good morning teme," two strong arms suddenly pulled him close to a strong chest and Sasuke frowned, irritated. "Don't make me a sissy just because I'm going to die," he said grumpily but made no attempt to get free from the blonde's embrace. "Stop saying that teme, or I kill you right now!" the blond answered.

Sasuke smirked. "You can't do that," he said smugly.

"Oh and why is that? I'm stronger than you are."

"Because you love me too much Naru-chan…"

Naruto blushed furiously and finally let go of the raven-haired boy who was a bit disappointed at that. "Oh don't be a baby Naruto," he said and caught the blonde's wrists but Naruto struggled to get free. "I love you too…" he whispered in the blonde's ear and made him shiver in delight."I'm sorry for saying those things ok? As compensation I'll give you a kiss…" and he leaned forward and kissed. Something wasn't right.

"That's my nose teme," Naruto chuckled softly.

"Well, then let me find my way to your lips."

Naruto's cheeks flushed red when Sasuke's lips traveled from his forehead down his nose bridge and finally reached his lips, planting soft chaste kisses everywhere they touched in the process.

"Ahem." The two boys parted immediately and turned to look at the intruder. "H-Hi Haru-chan!"

The little girl stared for a minute and then grinned. "I knew it!" she cried happily and clapped her hands. "I knew it! Nii-chan you love Sasuke-nii! I knew it!" Sasuke smirked. "Smart girl Haru-chan," he complemented the girl. He was rather fond of the little girl who seemed to be clever yet innocent and naïve.

Naruto took the chance and escaped Sasuke's embrace to make breakfast. "Want to help me Haru-chan?" the girl nodded and joined him in the kitchen, Sasuke following not far behind.

"Ne Haru-chan, why did you come here so early in the morning?"

"Because mommy said she had something important to do in Suna and she had to go there very early. She said I should stay here with Nii-chan," Haruko explained. Naruto smiled brightly "I guess it is ok. Would you like to eat something? Though I only have-"

"Ramen, I know nii-chan," said Haruko. "Mommy knows too, so she made me sandwiches. I can share with you and Sasuke nii-san!" Her words made Naruto laugh in embarrassment and scrape the back of his head sheepishly. Where did this girl come from? Sometimes Naruto suspected that Haruko was actually an old lady disguised as a six-year old girl. She was so smart and clever to her age! But then again he thought that it might be possible that Haruko wasn't the smart one but rather he was the stupid. Either way he didn't mind. Whether Haruko was smart or he was stupid it didn't matter much to him. Naruto wasn't one to worry about things like these. All that mattered to him was that he loved her and he loved Sasuke and loved life and he was so thankful for having these things that nothings else mattered. But as he watched Sasuke sitting on the sofa and drinking a glass of milk, a wave of pain and sadness gushed over him and his heart suddenly felt so much heavier and colder.

Sasuke was going to die.

It was the worst thing he had ever heard and to think that it came right after the best thing that could ever happen to him happened! Sasuke was dying and he could do nothing about it. What made it sound even worse was the fact that the dying boy didn't even make an attempt to do something about it nor did he show any intention to. He already gave up on his life and it was so frustrating to watch! Naruto nearly hit Sasuke when one day he asked: "Will you take care of my funeral?" He would've hit him back then hadn't Sasuke been so sick and weak. Sasuke said it was a joke but Naruto could not forget his friend's indifferent tone and the blank expression oh his face. That night he dreamed that Sasuke already died and that he, Naruto, had to dig his grave and burry him in the ground. He woke up terrified and he had to check on Sasuke to make sure that it was only a dream. It was, and thankfully Sasuke was still alive but that didn't mean that everything was ok because it wasn't. There was only one month left and Naruto wondered if the check-ups Tsunade has been doing on Sasuke were helpful at all. They took blood samples and urine samples and stuff like that but nor Tsunade nor Sasuke ever talked to him about the results and developments. Naruto knew Sakura and Tsunade baa-chan were trying to find a cure but no one ever spoke to him about the research or anything related to it. "I just hope it will succeed," he mumbled to himself.

"What would succeed?" came Sasuke's question from the sofa. Apparently his ears were still the same if not better than before.

"Finding a cure for you," Naruto answered, not looking at his lover. He already knew what his answer would be.

"They won't find any."

"Sasuke… shut up." Naruto was quite tired of Sasuke's attitude towards his condition. He didn't care at all that he was going to die, going to leave Naruto behind.

"I'm just saying the truth."

"You're just being a coward teme!" Naruto fumed. "You're running away from your fears like a frightened kitten and-"

"Oh sure! So now I'm the coward! And who was the one that cowered behind walls, shutting out his friends and feelings all of this time?" Sasuke retorted without thinking. "I know Naruto! You didn't eat and you didn't hang out with your friends! What were those if not the actions of a coward man?!" right when he stopped he realized what he's done. The room was silent and Sasuke could feel Haruko tense beside him on the sofa.

Naruto found it hard to breathe. There was this pain in his chest that was not related to the thought of Sasuke dying. It was something else, the feeling of being hurt. But what hurt the most was that he knew Sasuke's words were true.

"Naruto I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…" Sasuke felt terrible. He hurt Naruto. Again. It seemed that all he could do was hurt the boy and it pained him. It made his heart ache.

"You simply said the truth," was Naruto's monotonic answer.

"No. it was my fault you were like that. I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Stop it! It wasn't your fault. How could it be when you weren't even there to begin with?" at first, Sasuke thought he was being sarcastic but then realized Naruto was serious. He sighed. Naruto was such a dobe… it seemed that he himself didn't understand that it was all too much Sasuke's fault. Naruto didn't understand that Sasuke's not being there was what caused him to act the way he did, what made him who he was.

"Dobe-"

"You were gone, that's right," Naruto continued. "But I had a choice! Don't you see it Sasuke? I could choose! I could choose to face my problems and feelings and get it over with but I didn't! Instead I chose to cower behind those walls I built around my heart and not confront my problems like I know I should've done! It was _my _choice therefore I'm the one to blame. Not anyone else!"

"Naruto you-"

"And you have this choice too! Everyone has! I was a coward but I'm not anymore and you shouldn't act like one either!" his face was flushed pink and his fists were clenched as if he was trying hard to restrain himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto's blurry figure and said nothing. There was nothing much he could say after this except to admit it was true.

"But it was because of me that you had to choose," he answered dryly. "It doesn't matter anymore," Naruto answered and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke sighed and let Naruto sit beside him. Haruko looked at them and smiled. "Nii-chan let's go out," she pleaded. "Sasuke-nii needs fresh air!" Sasuke glared at the girl for making him look like a complete sissy but, just like a certain blonde, she was not affected by it at all. She gave him a crooked smile and Sasuke sighed. "Fine, whatever." He said finally and got a concerned look from Naruto. "Are you sure?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "I'm not going to die from hiking," he snorted. Naruto helped him stand up and after getting dressed they left the house.

XXXXXX

"Look, there's Sakura-chan,"

"I can't see her dobe,"

"Oh right… well she's there,"

Naruto, Haruko and a reluctant Sasuke made their way to the other side of the park where Sakura stood silent and watched some kids play. She looked content and at the same time sad for some reason. She looked up and smiled softly when she saw them. Naruto saw something new sparkle in her eyes as she smiled.

"Hello Sakura-chan," he smiled back at her. "What are you doing here?" Sakura blushed and then sat down on a nearby bench. Naruto and Sasuke did the same thing while Haruko went to play with the other kids.

"I came here to think," she answered lastly and then to look at her friends. Sasuke was as indifferent as ever and Naruto frowned, confused. "About what?" he asked and Sakura sighed. "About stuff…" she said

"Please tell me Sakura-chan." She gave him an examining look as if checking if he was really willing to listen and then sighed again "ok." Naruto waited patiently and even Sasuke seemed to be interested. Haruko came and seated herself on Naruto's lap looking at Sakura curiously.

"It's about Lee," Sakura began.

"Fuzzy brows? What's he got to do with this?"

"Everything. You see…umm…ok. Well, Lee and I are…"

"Lovers?" it was Haruko. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can say that-" Naruto whistled, impressed. "But it's not that. Well it is but, well…we're getting married." Three pairs of bewildered eyes watched her and she blushed furiously again but didn't turn her eyes from them, she needed to know what they thought about it. She needed to be sure. Slowly, they began to smile. Hell even Sasuke did and it amazed her so much that she almost forgot her situation.

"That's great Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, overjoyed. "You two are great together!" Sakura smiled and Haruko asked: "Nee-san can I come to your wedding?"

Sakura laughed. "Sure Haru-chan!" The girl smiled brightly and turned to face Naruto. She looked at him, her green eyes shining with excitement.

"Ne, nii-chan," she began.

"Yeah?"

"When will I get married?" the question was so sudden it almost made Naruto fall off the bench. And then he chuckled and petted her soft curls and said: "when you're Sakura-chan's age." Haruko frowned and asked: "and who will I marry?" Naruto seemed to be lost for words, Sasuke smirked and Sakura laughed.

"You will marry the person you love," she told the girl.

"You will marry someone strong and smart and handsome and…well someone like a prince I guess," said Naruto and Haruko laughed. "Nii-chan!" she cried. "A prince needs a princess!" "No. Who told you that?" he asked, irritated. Though it was quite the truth he didn't want to let her think that she was less than a princess (to him, at least).

"I know." She insisted. "A prince needs to marry a princess and a shinobi needs to marry a shinobi. So I'm going to marry a shinobi! I guess…" she smiled. Naruto smiled too along with Sakura and Sasuke (surprisingly…or not). "A shinobi is good too," said Sakura and ruffled Haruko's curls.

They spent the day at the park and enjoyed the weather until the sun began to set and the skies were painted violet and crimson and they decided to call it a day and head back home.

"So Sakura-chan, when are you planning to get married?"

"We thought about next week,"

"Eh?! Why are you in such a hurry?"

Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably and tried not to look at Sasuke, though it was not that easy. She glanced at him and turned away immediately, blushing slightly. She bit her lower lip and didn't say anything. Naruto suddenly understood. Her expression, her uneasiness, her blush…it was clear then and the realization made him take Sasuke's hand unconsciously.

"I see," he said softly and slightly squeezed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke responded by squeezing Naruto's hand. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! We will be there; I'll make sure of it!"

Sakura's eyes shone with happiness as she waved them goodbye and headed towards her home.

XXXXXX

"We are going to the wedding."

"I didn't say anything!"

They were back in Naruto's apartment and as soon as they got there Sasuke dropped to the sofa and closed his eyes. For some reason the dobe thought that he didn't want to go to Sakura and Lee's wedding. That was ridiculous of course. Sakura was his friend and ex-teammate it was obvious he would go to her wedding! Well, he guessed it didn't seem too obvious to Naruto but he didn't blame the blonde. With the way he used to act before he returned to the village it was quite understandable why Naruto was being so suspicious. Sasuke wasn't very social. But this damned disease made him think and change his behavior (even if only a little). He was going to die after all. He should respect the things in his life that were really important.

"But you thought about not going!" Naruto said and gave Sasuke the look of 'I-know-you-did'.

"I didn't. You're just being paranoid." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh. I thought… never mind," Naruto dropped down beside Sasuke and snuggled closer to the boy's chest deeply inhaling Sasuke's refreshing scent.

"You thought what?" Sasuke asked softly and wrapped his pale thin arms lovingly around Naruto. It was funny how he always had the urge to protect the boy, even though he was currently the one who needed protection the most.

"You looked upset for a moment, so I thought… maybe you didn't want to go," Naruto replied softly and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, letting the other boy play with his golden locks. Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe," was all he said before kissing him on the lips. It was not passionate but full of love and care. It was tender and warm and it made Naruto's whole body feel like it was made of jelly. He shivered in delight as Sasuke deepened the kiss and his tongue entered Naruto's mouth and allowed itself to explore the inside. Naruto kissed back eagerly and one hand traveled up Sasuke's spine to grip his wonderful raven locks of hair that were so soft and smooth-Naruto didn't want to let go, but unfortunately he had to when they both stopped kissing for the lack of air. Sasuke's eyes stared into Naruto's and he whispered: "I love you Naruto." He was very much shocked when tears began to form in the boy's eyes and Naruto began to cry without a sound, and he was beginning to think that he might have made a mistake when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around him and whispered back: "I love you too Sasuke." _And I will make sure that you get well. And if I won't be able to do that I will follow you into the dark. I can't possibly be __**me**__ if my other half is dead._

000000

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay! I didn't mean it to take so long, really! I'm not gonna make up some lame excuses 'cause I have none! I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you like this chapter 'cause I think it was a bit crappy. But I think this chapter is important for the 'bonus story' I want to add (only after I finish this of course). Well, not very important but it won't harm if I say it is! 


	10. We Have Faith

Dressed in a magnificent ivory-white kimono, Sakura examined her reflection in the mirror, and closed her eyes. Her hair was tied up on the back of her head and a tsunokakushi (1) rested delicately on top of it. Her skin was painted white and her eyes were defined with black eye-liner and mascara to emphasize their emerald color. Several necklaces, made from jade, ruby and other stones, decorated her neck and golden bracelets hung from her wrists. Two girls helped with the preparations and she was ready.

Sakura was nervous. She was never so nervous in her entire life like she was at that moment, and to think that as a shinobi she faced situations that were supposed to be much worse than this but there she was, anxious as hell like she's never been before. It was her wedding day. Those words hit her hard suddenly as she realized their full meaning. She was going to get married! It scared the hell out of her and yet she felt so…light and happy! She was going to face lots of hardships, this least she knew, but she was happy and content than ever before. It was not like the happiness one felt after successfully completing a mission, or like the joy of being given a present or doing things you loved to do. It was more like everything and yet nothing alike. It was much stronger and she knew that if she struggles she would be able to keep this happiness last forever. It was up to them both (Lee and her), and all Sakura knew was that she desired to keep this happiness for as long as she lived and that she would certainly fight for it.

"You are ready now, Haruno-san," said one of the girls and smiled at her timidly. She reminded her of Hinata. "Arigato gozaimsu," she thanked the girl with a smile and the girl blushed. She was about twelve years old, five years younger than Sakura herself, and probably very innocent like Sakura used to be. _She probably doesn't even think about getting married_, she thought to herself while taking the flowers the girl handed her. _Well I didn't think about either when I was her age. Who would have that I of all people will be getting married at the age of seventeen?!_ It didn't stop to amaze her, the way things kept changing. Like how fast she grew up or how her ideas and ambitions have changed, or how life could end up so quickly. She was thinking about Sasuke of course. The whole point of getting married so soon was to have Sasuke at her wedding. She wanted to share her happiness with him and with everybody else in the village. Sakura wiped a rebellious tear from the corner of her eye and took a deep breath. _Well, he's here now, and he's alive_, she told herself. It was quite amusing because she used to have a huge crush on Sasuke (she felt so embarrassed when she thought about how she used to behave around him) but then Lee came into the picture. She was ashamed to admit that she disliked him at first, because he wasn't half as handsome as Sasuke or cool as him. But Lee was persistent and seeing that he wasn't going to give up she finally let him in. Lee, she found out, was funny (in foolish way), stubborn, ambitious and caring. She grew to respect and care deeply about him and soon enough she learned to love him despite all his defects. She was happy and content and she realized that no one, not even Sasuke, could've made her happier than what Lee has made her.

"It's time Haruno-san, you look beautiful." Sakura tried to smile calmly but, instead, all she could manage to do was to stare at the girl with horror. The two girls giggled and took her hands, each girl pulling one hand, and lead her out of the room into a long hallway. _Calm down, calm down_ she told herself but she was so nervous that she just couldn't do that. And why was she so nervous?! She was simply going to get married! But that fact was the whole reason to her nervousness.

She stopped in front of two plain looking shoji doors and waited until her two escorts reached to slide-open the doors. Sakura mentally cried anxiously but stepped forward.

It seemed like everyone was there, outside, looking at her awe-stricken. The skies were painted gold and fiery crimson and Sakura petals were suddenly falling gently on her from above. She could see all of the rookie nines (who were no longer rookies) and among them (to her joy) Naruto and Sasuke. They smiled at her, even Sasuke and it gave her the urge to burst out in tears but she stopped herself and looked ahead.

There he was…Rock Lee. When she saw him all worry left her mind and she felt serene and peaceful. She stepped toward him delicately and smiled genuinely. He gave her a smile that she had never seen before on his face and it made her heart flutter in delight.

"You are beautiful Sakura," he whispered when they faced each other. Sakura could only blush.

"We have gathered here today," a priest dressed in a peach colored kimono began and the crowd looked at him. "To witness and celebrate the union of these two dears! May you will be blessed with happiness and love for the rest of your united lives and may pain and sorrow never find your threshold. Live happily and never regret this day and be strong and never give up! For love can only last if you both fight to keep it alive!" a soft melody began to play and the priest handed them both a red ribbon. The priest turned to Lee and said: "Rock Lee! With this ribbon you symbolize that you will take Haruno Sakura to be your beloved wife. You must always protect and love her and be loyal to her for this is the key to your happiness. Respect her and never hurt her and promise to be a good husband to her. Will you agree?" Lee nodded and said: "I agree and I swear to do so!" the priest smiled and then turned to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura! With this ribbon you symbolize that you will marry Rock Lee. You must always love him and never hurt him and forever be loyal to him for this is the key to your happiness. Don't give up and don't give in. fight for you love and for your lives and promise to be a good wife to him. Will you agree?" Sakura said: "I agree and I swear to do so." The priest nodded and then gestured for them to do the next step. Lee and Sakura held up the ribbons so that the crowd could see and the proceeded to them around each other's right wrist. When they were done the priest held out their rings and said to the crowd: "With these to rings I officially announce you a married couple!" The audience cheered with enthusiasm and began to sin when Lee put the ring on Sakura's finger and she did the same to him. They were officially married and it wasn't bad at all! On the contrary it was amazing! Lee then bent down to kiss Sakura and the people cried and cheered even louder. Sakura could even hear a few whistles and she thought it was probably Naruto and Kiba being their usual selves.

"We may now begin the celebration!" as the priest was finished a rhythmical music filled the yard and people made their ways to the dance floor or to their tables where food was served. Sakura and Lee made their way to their table and smiled contently, seeing no one apart from their mates and feeling so surreal. They were happy and they intended to stay happy. They could do it; they believed in each other, they had faith.

XXXXXX

Sasuke's disease was beginning to get the best out of him so he decided to sit down for a while. Who knew standing could be so tiring? He breathed heavily and touched his forehead. He was ok for now. "Do you like me to bring you something to drink?" Naruto asked with concern and sat down on a chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. "Yes I like you," he replied smugly and chuckled because he knew Naruto was blushing madly. "Umm… t-then I'll go get you something," he heard the blonde say and then he was left alone.

All around him people were dancing and chattering happily. He didn't know about the other villagers but it was a long time since he's been to a wedding. It was so strange yet so happy and he just had to feel somewhat peaceful sitting there. The skies were beginning to darken and a few stars twinkled at him from up above. It made him think of Sakura and Lee's decision. Oddly enough he was thankful for their consideration, for their decision to get married as soon as possible for his sake. He knew that before it didn't matter to him; he thought he could have lived on without being present at their wedding. But now, sitting there surrounded by people and music playing in his ears, he didn't regret for coming. He even smiled today! It was when Sakura came out and everybody turned to look at her. He thanked the heavens for not taking his hearing from him because he could hear her delicate footsteps on the wooden floor. "She's so beautiful…" Naruto whispered to him and Sasuke's lips formed a smile, a true one, without even thinking. But he didn't stop because for once he didn't care about anything. He wanted to smile for Sakura, simple as that. He could not see her clearly (he only saw blurred figures) but he knew she saw him. He hoped that she smiled.

"Here," Naruto's voice came from behind and he felt a glass handed to him. He took it carefully but didn't drink. He could see Naruto's face (he was close enough for Sasuke to be able to see him) and he saw a happy but far away look in his eyes. It was quite saddening to watch. What was he thinking about? Sasuke got closer to the boy and rested his head on his shoulder.

"What are you so sad about dobe?" he asked softly.

"I'm not sad teme, I'm happy." Naruto replied.

"I can see your face dobe. I'm not completely blind, yet…"

There was silence and only the sound of music and people laughing could be heard.

"It's nothing," Naruto finally said.

"Are you jealous?" when Naruto gasped Sasuke knew he was right. He expected it to come but sometimes the blonde was so slow, he began to wonder when he would finally bring on the subject.

"Jealous? Of what?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto was still in denial. Well that was expected too.

"Jealous of Sakura for getting married dobe," he said. Naruto swallowed hard and turned to look away. Sasuke sighed. He hated it. He hated to be Naruto's cause of sadness but he could do nothing about it. He wanted to say something but then Naruto spoke. "Don't ruin my mood Sasuke," was all he said. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and held it firmly. He knew what the dobe was thinking about but he said nothing. There was nothing he could say or do. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard and all of a sudden the sky was lightened by wonderful fireworks and everyone around theme stared, captivated. Sasuke could not see them above him but he could see them in Naruto's blue eyes. The boy was completely captivated by the fireworks so Sasuke leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Surprised, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "You just looked so dumb I had to kiss you so you'd look less stupid," he said smugly. "Well thanks for your consideration," Naruto said and turned.

"Are you mad because of what I said?"

"I'm not mad."

"Stop lying, please."

"I'm not mad," Naruto insisted. "I understand Sasuke. Stop feeling guilty over it, man! Geez…"

"Then look at me." Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin and forced him to turn his head to him. Naruto glared, irritated. For a moment they just stared at each other, not saying a word, but then Sasuke spoke. He was angry. "There's no point in getting married if we can't even deliver kids! There's no point in it if I'm going to die soon anyway! Why are you so sad about it?! We're together right? I think that's enough. I don't see why you want to marry me if you know that nothing will come out of it!" He knew it was not ok to say such things but didn't know why. It was the truth! And Naruto had to understand that!

"Fine. I don't want to marry you." Sasuke stared at the blonde, dumbfounded. He sure didn't see that one coming. He thought the boy would argue and get angry but this…he just gave up so easily. It hurt him than he would allow himself to admit. Did it mean that he wasn't that important to Naruto? And why is he even thinking that when he was the one who said those cruel words? What was he trying to do? It hurt. Suddenly everything seemed to be too bright, too loud, too annoying… Sasuke wanted to say something smart but when he tried to open his tried to form some words-he just couldn't.

"You should drink that," he heard Naruto's voice (somewhat soft) "it's really nice." Sasuke stared down to his glass and then took a sip. The drink was cold and refreshing, making his tongue feel cool. The people were now all sitting around their tables, enjoying the feast, and the sky was dark and full of stars. His whole body began to ache again: his stomach and back aching so much it was unbearable (symptoms of his disease). He clutched his shirt and tried to breathe evenly. "Naru-gasp-to…!" Naruto turned. Seeing Sasuke struggling to breathe he rushed to his side and helped him stand straight. "We need to go the hospital," he said, frightened. Sasuke was unable to reply but it didn't matter. He tried to calm down but the pain was so horrible and torturing! He gripped Naruto's arms, his fingernails digging deep into the boy's flesh but Naruto didn't mind. He had to get Sasuke to the hospital as fast as possible! But he didn't want to start a commotion more than what has been already started. People were staring at them, many of them rushing to aid them but Naruto just needed to find Tsunade. "Baa-chan! Somebody go find the hokage!" he shouted and a few men went to look for her. She arrived mere seconds after and took the situation under her control.

"Naruto lay him down on the ground!" she commanded. Naruto did so and looked at her, afraid to death. "Now move! All of you!" She bent down and put her hand over Sasuke's mouth and nose. Chakra streamed out of her palm and eventually Sasuke's breath became even. "Hurts…" he murmured in pain."I know. Let's get you to the hospital." She picked him up like a sack of potatoes and the people moved aside to give her space. "Naruto come." Naruto followed her and they left the wedding. From the corner of his eyes he could see Sakura staring at them in horror, tears already forming in her eyes. Naruto mentally cursed. He didn't want her to cry on this day but she did and although he knew it was no one's fault he couldn't help but feel terribly sad.

XXXXXX

Everything was happening too fast. Naruto didn't even have the chance to say something when Sasuke was taken away from him into the surgery room. He didn't even know he had to go through a surgery. He tried to ask Tsunade if they had found a cure but she refused to answer and rushed in after Sasuke and the other doctors. "Don't go," she ordered him. Go? Where the hell would he go when the place he needed to be was with Sasuke? Naruto sat there on a chair and covered his face with his hands. _Don't you dare dying on me teme! I still need to beat you! You can't die!_ What if Sasuke died? What would he do then? Or more important-what would he be? He didn't want to think about that. Sasuke will live! He didn't allow himself to cry. He would not cry! There was no reason to cry because Sasuke was going to live, right? Right!

Minutes passed on so slowly-it was frustrating. Naruto tried to busy himself with something, anything, but he kept thinking about Sasuke al the time, kept praying.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Lee walking up to him. "Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" he asked, surprised. She smiled and bent down to hug him and kiss him on the forehead. "Silly, did you think I won't come?! Is that the kind of friend you think I am?!" she scolded him but smiled. "We came to be here with you," said Lee and smiled in assurance. Naruto was speechless. He thanked them both in his heart and managed to smile weakly.

"How is it progressing?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "They won't tell me."

"It'll be alright," she assured him. "I worked my ass off to find a cure." Naruto quickly looked up at her. "You found a cure?" Sakura nodded. "I don't know if it'll work. We found out that despite the fact that the sharingan was the source to his disease, it started inside his stomach. It affected his eyesight and whole body as you know so we tried to find a way to reverse the ritual."

"And…?"

"We may have found a way to eliminate the disease but it's not 100% perfect. We had to work on it more but…" they had no time. Sasuke was being treated right now and it wasn't even sure if he would survive. _He would!_ "Thank you, Sakura-chan, for your hard work." He thanked the girl and received a bright smile.

They sat there in the silence and mused over the things Sakura said. Suddenly Naruto asked: "What about the wedding?" Sakura and Lee exchanged looks and Lee said: "They know everything. We explained the situation and rushed over here. They didn't mind much, neither did we 'cause it was about to end anyway. Kakashi said he would arrive soon. Iruka and the other rookie 9 said they would come too." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone… everyone cared for Sasuke… he was glad. He had thought that they might feel remote to him since his return. But they proved him wrong and he was happy they did.

"Naruto," he looked up again. Sakura examined his with great concern in her eyes. "You know it'll take very long. Why don't you go home and have some rest?" she offered but he refused. "I can't. I won't be able to rest anyway," he said. He couldn't leave. Never! He won't let Sasuke die and deep down inside of him, unknown to him, dwelled this fear that if he was to leave Sasuke, Sasuke would leave him, he would die. Just thinking made him want to scream. _You just can't die Sasuke. You can't leave me behind…you can't…you can't…_

000000

The 10th chapter!!! It's hard to believe and yet...I've managed to come this far. I guess it's some kind of…ten chapters' anniversary…? Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story!!! I must admit that I can't wait to finish this… 

Sasuke is about to die… and Naruto… what is he going to do?? Personally I want him to commit suicide-'cause it would be so tragically beautiful- but I would never do that to Naruto and Sasuke 'cause it's against my beliefs/ideals/legacy w/e. committing suicide is simply cowardice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. We Love You Last Chapter

The last chapter!!! Ha! I did it! I hope you enjoy this and…see you in the next fiction! (I already finished the first chapter of my next Naruto story)

Enjoy!

000000

**Ch.11 We Love You**

I'm inside a dream… this must be it, or else how is it possible that you're here? You look so healthy and happy. Your ivory skin is almost glowing in the sun. Or is it the sun? I'm not really sure. This place feels strange, so calming and loving…yet so strange. I feel like I shouldn't be here, like I'm intruding or something. I see the light surrounding us and I can feel that it doesn't want me in here. It keeps pushing me away from this place, away from you… I don't want to be away from you. Your obsidian eyes stare into mine and you say: "go away!" but I don't understand. I don't want to go away. I don't want to leave you! "Why did you come here?" you ask, but your voice is soft, full of love and sorrow. I try to remember but unsuccessfully. I am unable to remember why I came here. Why? Why did I come here? What was the reason that made me come here? And where is 'here'? I step closer to you and you take me close to your body. You look so healthy, it amazes me. And your smile… you're so beautiful it makes me wonder if I should be standing here with you. But you don't let go of me and I don't want you to, so we stand there just hugging each other. There's even no need for kisses because our simple hug is so strong, almost electrifying.

"Why did you come here?" you ask again.

"I don't remember," I sigh in contentment. You frown.

"That's not good. Try to remember the reason," You tell me and this time I sigh in irritation. I rack my brain-but nothing. Everything is so unclear, vague. Every time I try to look for an answer there's this cloud that hides everything from me.

"I can't," I say. "But I don't mind. I can stay here with you." How do I even know that I am not supposed to stay? Maybe because of this light that keeps pushing me away.

"No you can't." you say firmly and I'm startled. "You must go back. You can't stay here with me."

"But why?" I demand an answer and you shake you head. "It's just not your time," you say. I don't understand. My time for what? Why is it not my time? But you don't seem like you're going to explain. Suddenly I want to tell you something, about the butterfly I saw right before I came to this weird place, but when I try to say out your name…something scary happens. I can't remember it. I can't remember your name. "Ugh…what is your name?" I ask, embarrassed, but you smile. "I am Uchiha Sasuke," you say and I smile because I know you didn't lie to me. The moment you told me your name I knew it's the truth because suddenly I remembered it. But then another disturbing thought crosses my mind. "Then," I say "What is my name?" apparently I can't also remember my own name. "You'll have to find out yourself," you say softly and kiss me on the lips, gently. "You must go back and remember. You can't be here. Not now." These words are so painful, cold like ice and I feel the tears forming in my eyes. All of a sudden I feel so lost, like something terrible had happened but I just can't remember what. Suddenly you seem so distant, so blurry, like my memory. "Don't go!" I cry and grasp your shirt. "Ok. I will stay with you until you find the way out, but then we must separate." I nod silently and we start our journey.

This place is so weird… there's this light that surrounds everything. A light so bright and warm and yet I can see clearly. It's so full of love and care…I wonder… we walk a strange path and I see everything, my whole life running before my eyes but the feeling is stronger than like watching a movie. I feel everything I felt in my life, like I'm experiencing it all over again. I look at you and you seem like the same thing is happening to you. We keep moving and then I suddenly see the…people. They look at me and they smile. I feel like I know them, or used to know them but I have no idea who they are. I feel like running to them and hug them tightly and never let go. Somehow I feel like I lost them sometime in the past. I make a move but your hand stops me. "Don't get attached to them," you say in a quiet voice. A man walks toward me and I smile because this man looks so much like me. "Hello," I say and the man says back: "Hello," in a soft, loving voice. It makes we want to cry and I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks already. "I'm really happy to see you again. You've grown so much!" he says but then his smile turns to a frown. "But you are not supposed to be here," he says and looks at you. You nod and I am confused. Why do the both of them don't want me here? A beautiful woman comes and hugs me and her shoulders tremble. She's crying. "Don't cry," I say softly even though I have no idea who she is. She looks at me and smiles and her eyes gleam with tears. She has auburn hair and good brown eyes. She's so pretty and I feel so safe in her arms. When she hugs me again I feel something strange… like she should have hugged me before too, many years ago and not only now. "Why did you come here baby?" she asks and I shake my head. "I don't remember. But I want to stay here, with you…" I whisper into her shirt. It smells so nice…so familiar and yet not. "Not now baby. You must go back and do what you must do." I feel irritated but I don't want to move away from her arms, or to let go of her shirt. I cling to it like a child clings to his mother. "Come on we have to go," you say softly and take my hand. "I don't want to!" I resist and you forcefully drag me away from the woman. "I'm sorry," you say and kiss me gently. "But you must keep on searching. You can't stay here." I cry silently but follow you none the less. We walk and walk but I'm not getting tired. It's weird. Suddenly another man shows up from no where. There's something familiar about him too, but I can't remember. Who is he? He is very old and his face is full of wrinkles. He's wearing a cape and a large white cap and he's quite ugly. But He radiates warmth and love and so much care that I must stop. You stop too and you smile. The old man smiles too. "Hello you two," he greets us. "Hello old man," I say. The man laughs heartily and I just have to join him. "You haven't changed, have you kid?" the man ruffles my hair with affection and I want to hug him so I do. He looks surprised but hugs me back. "So you're searching for the way out huh?" he asks. You nod and he smiles knowingly. "I'll give you an advice: always go straight. Don't stray away from this path. It'll lead you to the exit." He says and ruffles my hair once again. "Be strong son," he tells me. "Be strong and be the greatest Hokage. I'll be watching you from here." His words fill me with ambition and suddenly I don't very much feel like staying here. We leave the man behind as we move on and after a while we come across two people, a man and a young girl. "He's a boy," you whisper in my ear but somehow I already knew that despite the fact that this boy looks so much like a girl. They both smile. "The exit is up ahead," the tall man says and the boy beside him smiles at me and adds: "Don't give up ok? You showed me things and taught me that people are more than tools. You helped me find my heart and powers. I'm sorry I'm telling you this only now…but I believe in you." I don't know what he's talking about so I look at you and you smile. "You're amazing," you tell me and I'm so happy for unknown reasons. We continue our journey and as we keep on walking, strange emotions fill me up and slowly, little by little, my desire to stay here leaves me. And then, we see it. It's nothing, actually. It's there and it's not. I can't see it but I see it so clearly. Anxiety fills my insides and my hand automatically searches for yours. I find it and I hold it tight. I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Maybe I'm finally going to leave. That thing over there is glowing but what is it? It's like a thin thread of thought but as massive as a storm. I'm afraid but I'm also drawn to it. My hand slowly slips out of yours and you don't stop me when I begin to move towards the 'thing'. Another man is waiting for me. He's old too, like the other one, but he's not wearing a cap and I can see his hair is white and long. He also wears wooden slippers. On his back there's a backpack and a giant scroll. "Hello there gaki," he calls to me but I'm not mad. I am actually happy to see him. "You've finally arrived," he says and pats my shoulder. His smile is wide and I guess mine is too. "You're such a good boy. I know you'll be the greatest Hokage ever. I believe in you boy." And then he moves aside and tells me to step closer to this 'thing'. I do it and wait. "This is the exit," he explains. "From here you go back. But you can only do that if you can remember."

"Remember what?"

"Everything."

This confuses me and I feel helpless. How can I remember when I don't even know what I should remember? I feel like it's not going to work. Despair begins to eat my inside and it's so hard to get away from it! It's painful… but all of a sudden I feel your arms reach out to me and hold me tight in a firm grip, like you're never going to let me fall, and I find back my strength to stand straight. Your arms embrace me, giving me some of your own power. "You can do it. You can do it! I believe in you…" you whisper in my ear and kiss me. I close my eyes and let the feeling fill me. New powers I never knew that existed in me rise up and then…suddenly…I know. I remember.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," it hits me. "I have a dream-to become a Hokage." I look at you. Jiraiya smiles knowingly. "Well then, now that you remember, it is time for you to go back." It is then that I see a quick flash of black and red but it disappears immediately. It makes me smile softly and I nod my head. I turn to look at you and I see you smile. You're so beautiful and I am so happy. "Good bye Naruto…" your words fade away as I walk into the 'thing', the gate, and the last thing I feel when I walk through it is the warmth of the great light and a voice that tells me: "I believe in you Uzumaki Naruto…"

XXXXXX

"Move aside!" Too much noise, such a blinding light. He could sense a lot of people running, moving, yelling. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. His throat felt dry and he wished for a drink. "He's awake!" somebody cried and a pair of green eyes filled his vision. "Sa…kura-chan…" he managed. The girl smiled and nodded. "Hi Naruto. Welcome back." After that lots of faces stared down at him and they all smiled. Naruto smiled too (he had the strangest dream ever) but then he remembered. He shot up from the bed and asked: "Sasuke! Where is Sasuke?!" Their faces told him everything. "T-That's not true…" he mumbled, "It can't be…I had a plan…" his friends looked at him with concern. They were afraid that their friend was getting insane. "Naruto I-" "It's impossible!!!" he shouted and ran out of the room. It seemed that his legs knew exactly where to go and soon he found himself in a white room. A body lay motionless on the operating table. _No, No…_ Naruto's mind screamed but the truth was just in front of him. Sasuke was dead. Why, in that dream, was he able to accept it just like that?

"We were supposed to wait half an hour, to see if the surgery succeeded," Tsunade's voice came from behind him. Naruto said nothing. "It's been nearly an hour," she added and pulled him close to her. "This isn't right," Naruto said and, finally, the tears he held back broke out. Sasuke was dead. Sasuke was dead and he was not going to come back. Naruto felt so stupid and pathetic. He told Sasuke he would do anything to keep him alive that he won't let him die… and then… Sasuke was dead, plain and simple. And this was not even a death fit for a powerful shinobi like Sasuke. _Sasuke…Sasuke…_his mind kept thinking, _Sasuke…my Sasuke…_ like a robot he kept mumbling Sasuke's name.

"Come on Naruto, let's go," but the boy refused to move. He couldn't move. If he moved…Sasuke would be alone. If he moved it would mean ending everything they shared. If he moved he won't be able to see Sasuke ever again.

"Naruto…come on, you can't stay here."

"No. I must stay here. I must!" _this was not supposed to be like this! Why…why didn't Sasuke come back? Did he think wrong? Were his conclusions wrong from the beginning?_ He felt even more pathetic, knowing that he was wrong was worse. _It can't be…! I'm sorry Sasuke. I love you…you said it's not the time for me to die…you know that it's neither yours, don't you? So come back…I'll wait for you forever…_

XXXXXX

The gate is finally closed again but it's still there, trying to tempt to open it and leave. But I know what will happen if I do that; I'll be lost. I'll be merely a ghost and I won't be able to come back here. The great sanin looks at me and there's a faint smile on his lips, as if he knows something I don't. It doesn't matter now because I can't go back. _Naruto…_ thinking of him makes me smile. The dobe is probably crying over my dead body by now. Something aches but I ignore it. Wait-if I can feel pain in here…

"Hello otouto," I turn around sharply. What I see makes me gasp uncharacteristically. Itachi.

"Aniki…?" you smile and nod. You're still dressed in that black and red Akatsuki cape. I don't know what to say, after all, I'm the one who sent you here to this place. Aren't you mad at me? Don't you hate me? There's a question I must ask you.

"Why did you smile aniki?" it seems that you can't hate in this place, nor show it. I don't hate you.

"I think you know the answer Sasuke," you answer. "So you're finally dead, huh?" I nod and a smile spreads on my lips. "But you did great," you add, "I'm proud of you." And this makes me feel so proud. Suddenly you pull me close to you and hug me and then I find out you I can cry from happiness. "Do you want to stay with me, Sasuke?" you ask in a quiet voice and I nod eagerly. _Yes! I want to stay here with you! Yes!"_ you smile. "Foolish little brother…" and then, all of a sudden, you push me away from you and I stumble backwards, confused, "Aniki…?" you smile in response and step closer to me. Then you poke my forehead and push it slightly. "Sorry Sasuke, but maybe next time," you laugh when you see my expression and push me for the last time. Through the blinding light I see your figure. You're still smiling, and the last thing I hear when I fall down is a soft, loving voice that says: "I believe in you Uchiha Sasuke…"

XXXXXX

The room was dark and smelled like medicines. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was nothing. Something covered his eyes and his whole body. He let out a low growl of irritation and pulled the thing away from his face.

He was in the same surgery room. But why was no one there too? When he heard something he looked around and saw a figure sitting on the floor beside the operating table. A shock of shining blonde hair… his heart skipped a beat. What was Naruto doing? Was he crying? Why did he stay here? Suddenly it hit him-he could see! What the hell? Did it mean he was cured?

"Na…ruto…?" the boy jumped like he's been woke up from some sort of trance and turned to stare at Sasuke. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out any minute.

"Dobe…" the next second he was attacked by a crying blonde boy.

"Stupid!!!" Naruto yelled. "Idiot!!! I hate you! Go back you teme!!!" but his kisses and hugs told Sasuke other wise. He heard rushing footsteps and then four people where there, staring with disbelief. Sasuke gave them a small smile. Sakura began to cry along with Ino, Akane smiled-so relieved that she was unable to do anything else- and Tsunade…

"You GAKI!!!" she launched at him and had to punch him just once (not too hard). "Do you know how long we've been waiting?! Do you want me to kill you right now?! Huh?!" she took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Don't kill him baa-chan," Naruto said, smiling. Tsunade said something unclear and then smiled slowly. "You better don't die again, Uchiha!" she warned him and left, mumbling something about show off Uchihas. Naruto laughed and turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke crooked a smile and his lips met Naruto's. "**I really love you…**"

000000

The last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's hard to believe but I made it! This chapter is a bit crappy (I know!) but I had problems with the way I should write it. After thinking-and thinking and thinking- I finally got tired of thinking so I decided to just let it be. I must admit I'm disappointed but not too much. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it despite everything.

As I said, this is the last chapter but there's still one chapter I want to add. It'll be some kind of epilogue but it'll tell the story of the grown-up Haruko.


	12. Epilogue

**Ch12. Epilogue.**

**Ichirou.**

I always thought love was too painful, too cruel. You loved someone but there were always obstacles in your way and in the end you were left to be unloved. I was left unloved. Or so I used to think.

My whole life I always got what ever I wanted and I didn't even have to make any effort other than speak and I would have it as soon as possible. There were always people around me who took care of me and I lived without worries and I was happy. Or so I thought. My mother told me once: "You can't love someone unless you know their defections and bad qualities". I never understood that, to tell you the truth. I couldn't understand how one could love another if they knew their defections. It was illogical: wouldn't the knowledge make them dislike the other person? But my mother just smiled and said that some day I might understand this. So I asked her if she loved my father because she knew his defections. My mother just smiled and gave me no answer. I thought that she wouldn't answer because my father had no defections. Or so I thought as a kid. My father was not perfect, obviously, but I adored him like no one else. He was the great ruler of our clan, the Natsuhaku and thus he was strong, smart and charismatic. He was everything I wasn't. And he married my mom and had me, the heir of the Natsuhaku clan. I was raised to be the next ruler of the clan but I was never interested in that. I wanted to be free, though I always knew I couldn't be. My father taught me swordsmanship and taijutsu but although I was good, I was never as great as he was and frankly, I was never interested in being better than him. My father told me that new generations must surpass the old ones in order to become better ones. But I didn't want to become a ruler. I wanted to be free.

In the palace one could never display emotions and thus I was taught not to show emotions. Of course you could smile and show some affection but you could never cry or show anger. Only kids could. But after a few years I was no longer a kid and so I was expected not to show emotions like the other adults. So I showed no emotions.

But, you know, sometimes the emotions just burst out and you can't control them because they are simply too strong to hold back. I know because I experienced that twice in my life.

The first time was when I was sixteen. I remember it like it was yesterday and yet it feels like it's been ages since then. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and I met him when I went to Konoha for the summer festival. He was my guide and body guard and I fell in love with him. I thought I could never love anyone other than him. He was like a sun ray-sweet, gentle and warm. But he burned me, and not intentionally I must admit. He was already in love with someone else. I cried that night like I never did before and I was broken like a shattered piece of glass. Despair was new to me and I felt confused and frustrated, but there was nothing I could do. Naruto didn't love me and I couldn't force him to love me of course. That wouldn't be considered as true love.

My parents realized something was wrong with me when I had no appetite and got paler and weaker with each day that passed. I think Hiroshi told them what happened because they tried to arrange me dates and meeting with many girls. Of course they were fruitless. None of those girls made me feel the way I felt towards Naruto. My parents were disappointed, Hiroshi was disappointed and I didn't care. And that was my first time.

The next time was much more different. Not only because I felt it towards a girl but also because it's got a happy ending! It's quite absurd or ironic (depends on how you look at it) that it was this girl that made me feel something even greater than what I felt for Naruto.

Her name is Fujimori Haruko and I met her ten years later when I was twenty six years old. She came up to me, dressed in Konoha's ANBU uniform and a mask of a fox covering her face. She was part of a special unit that was sent to investigate an urgent matter. Her teammates were much bigger and muscular than her and I knew that she was probably fourteen or fifteen the most because she was quite small in comparison to her teammates. But I was proved wrong when they introduced themselves: Sparrow, Tiger, Bear, Boar and finally…Fox. She said she was sixteen. I was amazed. I knew the ANBU couldn't take off their masks in front of strangers but something, a strange curiosity, got into me and I felt the need to see her face so badly. She refused of course but she spoke to me as if she knew me from somewhere else. She said: "my face might waken memories that you don't want to remember". This, of course, made me even more curious. So one night I did a foolish and stupid thing. I needed to see her face despite her warning. I went to her room while knowing that she was there, asleep, and entered it without permission. I felt bad but not enough to make me stop.

There she was, her lithe body lying motionless on the big four-poster bed, covered in a blanket. I silently stepped closer.

The moon light shined and lightened the room and I finally saw her face.

She was beautiful (and mind you, she still is) almost angelic and couldn't help but wonder how such a fierce woman could have such an angelic expression on her face. I had a sudden urge to touch her so without thinking I did. I ran a finger on her soft skin and that was my mistake because the next thing I knew was that something hit my stomach very hard and my back hit the floor. A shuriken was held right before my eyes and her eyes glared at me. Apparently she didn't know it was me so when she did realize who I was she gasped and stepped back after helping me stand up. She was shocked, I could see that, and confused.

"Your highness," she started. "I'm truly sorry for my rudeness. Please forgive me." She was a true warrior.

"No, I am the one to blame. I shouldn't have intruded to your room like some filthy thief." I said. She didn't say anything, just looked at me with those intense green eyes. She was so beautiful with her soft black curls and wild look in her eyes. We stood there, facing each other and not saying a word until she crooked a smile and just had to ask. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, you look quite dumb standing there and staring at me like a fish. I'm not going to bite you, you know…" she replied and I just had to smile to that. "Oh I am not afraid of you Lady Fox," she chuckled and offered me a chair. I sat down and she settled herself on the bed. That was how our first conversation began but after that they started off pretty normally. Yes, we spent a lot of time together after that night and I found out that I was enjoying her presence. Eventually I began to feel something strange yet familiar. Love… it was like what I felt toward Naruto and yet much stronger and I think it's because unlike with Naruto, I actually got to know Haruko. She was amazing and wonderful and I adored her. She was ten years younger than me but I fell in love with her. It was then that I finally understood my mother's words. "You can't love someone unless you know their defections and bad qualities". Yes, I found out Haruko's bad qualities but knowing them made me love and adore her even more because I finally understood how amazing she was for fighting those defections and struggling to become a better person every day of her life. I understand (but I'm not going to elaborate them)

And then she had to go back to her home and on that day she told me the truth. Who she really was. She was the girl who always spent her time with Naruto. It didn't make me angry. I loved her and even more-I respected her. I knew I must not miss that opportunity. I had to choose and I had to make a move fast! So when her team prepared for the leave I asked her to come with me. She did and I took her outside. The sun was only beginning to rise at that time and I felt my heart beat faster. I think she already knew what I was about to say. "Haruko…" I said and my fingers trembled as I reached to touch her cheek, "I love you." She smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Ichirou," she said. She called me by my first name. She accepted the feelings and returned them. And then I knew what I had to do next. I knew that it was my only chance and I didn't want to miss it. I knelt before her and I could see her eyes widen in shock.

"Will you marry me?" my answer was soft lips on mine and the feeling of her body against my own. I was so surprised that I even forgot what I was thinking about.

"Yes, I will!" she said and kissed me again. All I knew was that I was happy again and that she loved me. I love her so much. We are now ready to face the future and all difficulties that are to come. I am now ready to be who I am.

_Thank you Haruko_.

XXXXXX

**Haruko.**

Hey mom, how are you feeling today? I am utterly fine. I'm doing great. Remember that day when I ran away from home for, like, the tenth time? I remember it clearly but mainly because it was the day I became friends with Naruto nii-chan. Do you know? On that day he told me it helps to share your feelings with someone else. I must admit I was a bit skeptic at first but then I told him what happened (everything about you not letting me become a shinobi and me being rebellious) and I found out he was right. I felt better after telling him, after sharing my feelings with him. There is something special about Naruto, and I know you probably know this already. He just makes life happier or makes it look better somehow. I don't know how he does that, but he just does. I know people used to hate him because of the demon inside him. People hated him instead of seeing him like a hero. I know Yondaime-sama must have sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son because he knew that only Naruto could fight the Kyuubi and contain him. He saw powers in his son that no one else saw, and he was right. Even without the Kyuubi Naruto would have been the greatest shinobi ever!

They used to hate him, but you know mother? Now they don't anymore. They all love him and care for him. He's our beloved Hokage and I know you would've been proud of him if you were here. He and Sasuke are doing just fine. They adopted a little, one year old, baby girl (though, now she's already four years old) and named her Amatersu. She is so adorable I could eat her!

You know, sometimes I think it's funny how things have turned out to be. There was a time, many years ago, when I asked Naruto-nii who I was going to marry. Sakura said I would marry the person I love and Naruto said I would marry someone like a prince. He probably didn't really mean it (or believed in it) but he didn't know how right he was.

I am getting married mom, and his name is Natsuhaku Ichirou. He's twenty six years old and yes, he is the heir of the Natsuhaku clan. I thought he was another stuck up snob prince but I was proved wrong. He was broken, mom, and soon I found out I am drawn to him. There was something so sad about him, as if he wasn't really living. I wanted to help him and I knew I could, though I needed him to make the first move because he's a prince and it would have been improper of me to make the first move. He came to my room one night, while my team and I were residing at the Natsuhaku palace. After apologizing to each other we started to talk. After that night we became closer and eventually the feelings, how should I put this… they just surfaced. On the day I was to leave he asked me to marry him and I agreed. I know it doesn't sound half as romantic as I used to think it would be but I'm glad. It was simple and true.

Ichirou told me once that he used to think of love in bad ways. He said it brought him only pain and emptiness. But you know mom? Naruto-nii told me that love and life must always come along with pain, hate and hardships so that we will be able to struggle for it, for our love. He said that if a person struggles and fights for his love (and everything else in his life) he would automatically value it more. It makes sense, don't you think? Maybe that is why Naruto put so much effort in bringing back Sasuke (although Sasuke came back from different reasons). Anyway, I told this to Ichirou and he said that no matter what, we should fight together. He said that his mother told him once that a couple must learn to forgive each other, must learn to give up sometimes and must always be united. That is one of the keys to lead happy lives.

So now, mom, I'm standing here in front of your last resting place and I so want you to be there with me when I get married. Will you watch me from above? I know you will, like you always do. I came here today to apologize again for all the things I said when I was younger, for all of my stupid actions and words. I could never express how much I love you and how much you gave to me. Thank you, mother. Thank you forever.

XXXXXX

**Sasuke.**

The air wasn't too cold or too hot when we arrived at the Natsuhaku palace. People were already waiting at the gates and waved enthusiastically when our ride stopped. Naruto growled and made me smirk. I know how much he hated riding that thing. "Smile, will you?" I said and kissed him lightly. He scowled at me before retorting: "look who's talking!" he sighed and peeked outside. "Fuck, it's so crowded!" he said before pulling his head back inside. "Sasu-chan... I don't want to go outside...!" he whined and I sighed. Despite being twenty-six already, he still tended to act childish at times. I guess that part of him will never change. "Naruto. Get. Out. Now!" I said and pushed him. He didn't even have time to yell at me before he stumbled outside and made an attempt to look dignified. I smirked and followed him, stepping outside gracefully. The girl in my arms stirred for a second and then stopped, making me sigh in relief. She was asleep and I had no intention to wake her up. Her tiny hand came up to clench my shirt and made me smile softly to myself. I looked up and saw Naruto smiling and waving to the people, shaking their hands and answering their questions. He was the great Rokudaime of Konoha, strong and fierce. He was known all over the countries and many feared and adored him. I was so proud of him when I stared at his back. He was doing pretty good, dealing those people patiently. But, of course, Naruto was a kind person by nature.

"Come on Sasuke!" he called to me and I was quick to follow him. A woman came up to me and smiled. "Can I have a look at her?" she asked and stared down at the sleeping form in my arms. I nodded and held Amaterasu in a better position for her to see. Soon other people joined the woman and I found myself surrounded by people who gawked at my sleeping child.

"How adorable!" someone said and I smiled proudly.

"How old is she?"

"Four,"

"What's her name?"

"Amaterasu,"

"She's so beautiful!"

Just then Amaterasu decided that she had enough of sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Big amber orbs stared in confusion at the people around them and then turned to look at the one holding the small body. When she saw my face (one she recognized) she smiled and said: "chichi!" with delight. The women all squealed when the girl wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a little wet kiss on the nose. "Hungry, chichi..." she said and pointed at her tummy."Ama-chan hungry!" she pouted slightly and then smiled toothily. "Wait a little bit ok?" I said "I'll give you yummy once we're inside," she nodded. Naruto showed up beside me and helped me get rid of the people. "Sorry, but we have to get inside, ok?" he took my hand and led me through the crowd, all the while smiling apologetically at them. Finally we reached the building and we were led to our chambers. Naruto closed the door softly and rushed to get rid of the long Hokage cape he wore. It was quite entertaining how he hated that cape so much. He said it was so hot under it and he absolutely disliked the color. Well, not exactly, but he would've preferred it to be orange (of course). He claimed that white and black were so boring and would always ask me the same question: "How can you like that gloomy, boring black?!" and I would always ask in return: "How can you wear so much orange?! That is so gay…" And Naruto would say: "Well, yeah, duh… I'm sooo gay for you Sasu-chan!" and then we would laugh our asses off like maniacs although the joke should've become less funny with time. At first it was only Naruto who would laugh like a maniac and I would only chuckle to myself while surpassing the laughter that wanted to burst out of my mouth. I still was the Sasuke everyone knew. But, and I guess it was because of Naruto's presence, I let myself open up to the world. I must say that it was a long and painful process and if Naruto hadn't been there by my side I know for sure that I wouldn't have been able to go through it all. So, slowly, step by step, Naruto helped me break the walls I've built and took my hand as I stepped outside. If, on this day, I would have still been the same then I wouldn't have been able to admit that I was as scared as hell when I took my first step.

I put Amaterasu on the floor and she rushed to her other father's side, picking up the Hokage cape and covering herself with it. We could hear her giggles and seconds later her head peeked out and she said: "Boo!" Naruto and I both pretended to be scared and Naruto said: "Ama-chan that was so frightening!" Amaterasu laughed and struggled to get out of the trapping fabric. She toddled toward Naruto as I got up to prepare her food. From the corner of my eye I could see Naruto lift her high above his head and make her laugh contently. I smiled. I looked down at the bowl of rice I held and wondered how the hell I ended up being her 'mother'. Like hell, if I were still the same Sasuke, I would have never let it happen. I would probably force Naruto to do what I do now. But you know, now that I think about it, I don't really mind. Forget that Uchiha pride (I still have it, though) and just let it be! That is what I told myself. Thank god I was able to do that!

"Ama-chan, it's time for yummy!" I called. In an instant they were both at my side staring down at the bowl I held. "Look Ama-chan! Yummy is ready!" Naruto said. Amaterasu smiled happily and clapped her hands. "Yummy! Yummy! Yummy!" she chirped and I took her and sat down on a nearby chair. "You should get ready," I told Naruto and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he said before doing as he was told. I took a spoonful of baby food and ordered Amaterasu to open her mouth. "Here, Ama-chan, ahhhh…!" Amaterasu opened her mouth and I slid the spoon inside, and then pulled it back outside. "It's yummy isn't it?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically. I fed her for fifteen minutes and it took me so long only because she just couldn't sit quietly for more that three minutes! She is so hyper and energetic that she makes me wonder sometimes if she is Naruto's real child. Anyway, after feeding her I forced her to stand still (I had to, 'cause she kept moving and fidgeting and jumping up and down) so I could change her clothes. I dressed her in a red silky kimono that Haruko gave her and once again admired my girl. She was beautiful. I tied her black smooth hair in two buns with two white ribbons and washed her face. "Ama-chan is so pretty!" Naruto said and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Her golden eyes shone with happiness and then she immediately put her finger in her mouth. "No Ama-chan! That is not nice! Ladies do not suck their fingers!" I said and she pulled it out quickly and smiled at me toothily.

Five minutes later, we were all outside, in the fabulous gardens of the palace, where the wedding was about to be held. Lots of people were already waiting there when we arrived and they turned to greet us respectfully. We smiled and let two guards lead us to our seats, at the table of the VIP. Another five minutes later the wedding began. Music, eyes anticipating, whispers… and then Natsuhaku Ichirou came to view. He was dressed in red and gold and looked more beautiful than ever (or than I remembered). He was followed by four monks dressed in peach colored kimonos who held long red candles. Ichirou stopped under a canopy decorated with silk and wonderful golden dragons, tigers and flowers, and the four men stepped aside. Seconds later, Haruko came out. I could hear the gasps of the people as she slowly made her way toward her soon-to-be husband. She was beautiful, magnificent. She was dressed in a long crimson kimono with a long train behind. Her hair slid down her back freely (she didn't like the tsunokakushi (1)) and I could see that little sparkling pearls where embed in it. She saw Naruto and me and blushed slightly before giving us a bright smile. She stopped in front of Ichirou. They looked at each other. At that moment I remembered that he was once in love with _my_ Naruto. Did I feel uneasy? No, and it's the truth. I had no reason to feel uneasy. When I looked at him in knew for sure that Haruko will be alright with him. I could see he loved her. For a moment his gaze wandered to our direction and I tensed. He stared at Naruto, slightly confused or unsure, but then he smiled at him and smiled at me, as if assuring me that it'll be alright. That he loves Haruko and he won't do her any harm. Naruto smiled back (obviously, that moron…) but I only gave him a small nod with my head. Soon a priest came and began the ceremony. It took longer than Sakura's wedding but it was only logical. Ichirou was a prince after all. There was a lot more to say in such a situation, obviously.

The wedding ended when it was long past midnight and Amaterasu was long asleep in my arms. I didn't want to leave her alone in our chambers so I held her the entire wedding. Naruto offered to take her but I refused. I wanted to hold her myself. When everyone was already gone Ichirou and Haruko came to see us. They held hands and looked utterly happy. "Hello Hokage-sama," Ichirou said and bowed respectfully. Naruto bowed in return. "Hello Natsuhaku-san." Ichirou smiled and Haruko stepped forward to hug us both. "Thanks for coming, nii-san, nii-chan!" she said. Ichirou also stepped forward. "May I have a word with Uchiha-san?" he asked. I looked at Naruto and he smiled approvingly. "If Sasuke wants to," he told Ichirou. Ichirou looked at me and I nodded. He told me to follow him and I put Amaterasu in Naruto's arms. Ichirou led me to a different hallway where he stopped in front of a huge portrait of some royal guy. I waited without a word.

"You know, Uchiha-san," he finally began, "I really loved Naruto." At that I tensed and my eyes narrowed. He saw that and quickly tried to calm me down. "Don't get me wrong!" he said, "I do love Haruko, more than I ever loved anyone before, even Naruto. I just want to make things clear."

"Why talk to me?" I asked in suspicion.

"Because you look at me with suspicion." It made me blink in surprise. So he did notice! I wasn't proud of it, merely being surprised. Ichirou's eyes inspected my gaze as it wandered off somewhere else. What was I to do? What was I supposed to say?

"Please don't think of me so badly," he continued. "I am not a bad person. Back then I was a teenager, I couldn't help myself but fall in love with Naruto. My heart broke when I realized he could never be mine so I left without a word. I was being pathetic after that. I was too afraid to try again, too unwilling. But Haruko changed that. I really love her, I really do." I said nothing even though I knew he was waiting for me to say something. "I don't want you to look at me like that," he said, "I will never hurt her on my own free will and I will do anything to protect her. It would be a lie I say that I hate Naruto because I don't. I will never hate him- he taught me something great and he helped raising my wonderful wife. But I don't love him the way I used to, or the way I love Haruko. I respect him greatly, but I do not love him. Do not worry please. I will never make an attempt to take him away from you. After all, he chose you over me and I could never take away from him what he holds dear the most. I just want you to accept me as I accept the fact that he loves you." I was left speechless after his words and I could only stare without knowing what do next. He was truly a prince.

"You'll be a great king one day," I told him in the end and even offered him a small smile. "I don't worry," I said and smirked," 'cause Naruto's totally all over me so stop talking nonsense, prince, and go to your wife and become a great king." And with that I left him to stand there. From the corner of my eye I could see him smile. I smiled too. I reached Naruto and Haruko who stood in the same place I left them and took Amaterasu back into my arms. "Well then, have a good night Haru-chan," we bid her goodbye and left. We crossed the garden and I sensed that Naruto wanted to ask me something. "Don't worry," I told him.

"What did he want?" he asked and stopped. I stopped too and looked into his eyes. A smile began to form on my lips as I leaned forward to kiss him. "He just wanted to say he will take good care of Haruko and other blah blah blah," I lied but it was ok. Naruto smiled, already knowing that I lied. "Oh yeah? And what did _you_ say?" he asked teasingly and held me close to him. I smirked. "I told him that you are so totally gay for me…" he kissed me.

000000

THE END!!!! And this time it's for real! I can't believe it took me so long to end this chapter. But I was being lazy so… anyway, I hope you like my last chapter for this story. This is kind of sad, don't you think? But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read my other SasuNaru fanfiction "**Of Angels and Demons**"- it's quite a nice story (in my opinion). And have a good day!!!

HairoM


End file.
